Code Geass Teardrops of Rebellion
by JAGA03
Summary: In Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop: What if to force the Mars Government, Heero self-detonated the Snow White Gundam. But rather than dying the blast only damages Snow White and also takes them to a new world. A world with a history very different from his own. What will become the Mission for them when Heero meets Lelouch? M for violence in later on
1. Prologue

** In response to the challenge set by Kuro no Saisei**

**It has taken a long time for me to gather any information on Gundam Wing Frozen Teardrop, it took even longer to get the novels and have twist someones arm to translate them because well yeah my Japanese is not great. The Heero seen will be the Heero who looks around about the age he was at the end of the Eve Wars but in truth he is alot older than that. Most events I plan to go as normal but sometimes I will change them because of the ZERO system.**

**OKAY I may not have gone through and done grammar or punctuation but I did do my best to separate the lines, though more than 1 line break does not seem to work enjoy**

**AND A BIG THANKYOU TO mega1987 for his input and **Kuro no Saisei****

**Dislaimer I do not own anything of Gundam or Code Geass franchises**

**Also Pls Review**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Heero Yuy, the legendary pilot who had used the Wing Zero in was last attempt during the Eve wars.

He had been frozen then awakened to fight on Mars by Preventer.

He had been given the new Gundam _Snow White_ to fight in.

In this battle Heero found himself going up against his old love interest as well as her brother.

In the Aftermath after each battle Heero was forced to sleep due to the strain of the _Snow White's_ ZERO system had on him.

During one last bout between Preventer and the Mar Government Heero decided to self-destruct the _Snow White_ to take out all the mobile dolls.

In his final moments that he told Relena that he loved her but he also said.

"Some people are meant to fall in love, though they are never meant to be together".

With the calls of the old Gundam pilots and the new, he hit the self detonate device.

All of them were calling out to him stating that he did not need to die. "_Life is __cheap especially mine_" Heero had once said that, as justification to why he would throw is life away.

But now he knew why life itself was precious, he also knew his sacrifice would be a reminder for all those to come.

Before the explosion took him he smiled and said "Farewell Relena".

With that the _Snow White _was consumed by a beautiful white light expanding and taking out all the mobile dolls.

The old and new Gundam Pilots watched on in awe of the light. There was no Heero emerging from it this time.

Father Maxwell (Duo) said "He did, it he did it again". Master Chang (Wufei) sigh and shook his head"Naturally yes, but this time he does not return to us".

Doctor T (Throwa) "Heero you are really the guy".

The head of the Winner family (Quatre) stated "I have said it before but now I know, Heero is the heart of outer space".

The young Duo looked to father Maxwell and said "What do you mean he did it again".

His father shook his head and cried "Damn that guy always better than the rest of us".

All of them were in tears, they had lost a comrade, no a friend they had known for many years.

"Though I am loathe to admit it you're right he was the best of us". Master Chang said this as he tried to hide his tears.

"We cannot let the message that Heero made for us go unheard, get Relena on the line". Doctor T who was the only one keeping a level head said this.

"What is your verdict Mam"? The head of the Winner family asked.

They could see that she was still crying, she was still in love with him, though why they would never know.

"I understand, I surrender to Preventer and the Earth Sphere United Nation".

All of the former and current pilots knew that it was not yet over, but it was a start.

Father Maxwell looked at his son and said "Duo, go round up the rest of the Mars units, we old timers need a moment".

His sons gave him a nod over the camera and moved as his father told him to. "Its all or nothing as the God of Death, I salute you Heero Yuy, whatever your name was for real I don't care".

Master Chang agreed and said "That is true, the man we knew was named after the Colonies leader and pacifist Heero Yuy, our Heero might not have been that but

he was a leader all the same".

Now Doctor T looked at the dissipating light "Heero would not want us to be stuck here, I know as a no name myself that he would want us to move on".

The head of the Winner family smiled as he had to agree with what his friend said. "You're right, we can't sit her and do nothing, from where heis he will not be happy if he sees us, we have to fore fill what he left for us".

Heero opened his eyes, he did not know if he was dead, all was dark. Heero ponder for a brief moment if he was in hell then he said.

"I do not believe in a higher power".

As if on cue the screen in front of him began to flicker to life. Heero was shocked by what he was seeing.

"_White_ I am alive, but how"?

For this _Snow White _did not have an answer but it did show him where he was.

"The nation that was formerly known as Japan, White how did I get here"?

Again _Snow White_ did not answer him but this time it showed imaged of battles Heero had never seen.

Images of battles between nations, mobile suit like machines used to kill people if they were able to fight back or not.

"White, show me the footage of the flags again"?

It was none that he knew of, funny because Doctor J had made sure he knew all the nations flags. He saw more and more of this it served only to confuse him.

"White, there are no records of the Zero or any of the others are their"?

As of right now he did he know that _Snow White_ had hacked and retrieved files from all over the world to show him this.

_Snow White_ also relayed him information about the damages done to the unit and possible repairs.

It had only one clear explanation "I am not in our world am I White"?

As a reply a beeping and flicker of the screen turned to what the main camera was viewing.

Heero saw that he was not upon the surface, but is some sort of place where his mobile suit was mostly within the earth.

It was now that he noticed that the cryogenic stasis within the suit had been active up until now.

"I wish to know the amount of time I have been here"?

A few data sheets came up on the main screen and Heero read them.

"So I have been here about for about six hours, what have you learned in that time, White show me everything".

Before him flashed what would be the history of this world.

"This nation called Britannia, all its actions have some ulterior motive to them".

From the data the White was showing him he was able to tell that he was in what was called Shinjuku Ghetto.

"From what you are showing me White, I can tell that Japan has been renamed area eleven".

"I am in the Shinjuku Ghetto outside the Tokyo Settlement".

"It would seem that this Britannia is more deranged than the Alliance or the White Fang".

Heero squinted in disgust at what he was hearing from the so called Emperor Charles.

"This man, White, he believes he is stronger and better than others he does not know what true strength is".

"I can't stand the weak and yet all humanity is weak and that includes myself".

There was no type of reaction from his suit this time.

"You will not be fixed and I myself need to eat and drink, none of that can happen while I sit here".

Heero no reached for the gun that he had brought on board the _Snow White._

_"_I am going to take a look around this place, see if we can fix you up".

The screen flickered in response to him. "Do not let anyone try to pilot you".

Again as if there was a contract between them Heero set off into the Ghetto.

At that very moment not even half and hour from their was a young man with black hair and purple eyes.

He wore a school uniform but was now within a casino playing chess with one of the higher members of society.

"I see now that you are best, it was the most enjoyable game, I would like to take what it was that you wagered and I will leave".

The man he had just beaten made a noise and handed over to him small pouch.

"This will do finely I take your leave now".

Packing up the chess set the young man left the room where his blue haired friend was waiting for him.

"So did you win, oh wait of course you did, right Lelouch".

The young man smiled and looked at his friend "Dear Rivals, was their any doubt that I would not, I mean we are good friends are we not"?

Rivals laughed and then said "We best get back, I mean if Shirley finds out were are both dead".

Lelouch smiled again saying "Here I thought it was the part where we leave that is hardest".

"Oh leaving and you winning is easy, I mean for me at least, when we get back that is the hard part".

As they now left the elevator they went to the bike and Rivals had parked with the extra seat on the side.

"Just remember to give me my cut as the driver right Lelouch, we still have a deal"?

Lelouch smiled and said "Rivals my friend, I do not plan on breaking deals I have with you".

At this Rivals started the engine and they both took off.

In his head Lelouch thought "_It will be a while, but I will destroy this nations and create the world where Nunally can live happily_".

His sister, to be more to the point his little sister was all that he cared about.

"_We were cast out by all but a few, I will destroy every last one of them, I will find out who murdered my mother_".

There was a silent gleam of conviction in his eyes as he thought this.

"_The world is destined to descend into greater chaos_".

At that moment a vehicle crashed on the highway and Rivals pulled his bike to a stop.

"Whoa it looks as if those guys are in trouble Lelouch".

Lelouch got out and said "Rivals, I am going to see if they need help go back to school, I'll find my own way".

Lelouch then went down to the vehicle to see if they needed any help.

"Are you alright, is there anything I can do to help you"?

He managed to open the top door of the truck but then fell in due to the trucks sudden movement.

"_Just great, hear I __am trying to help others and then I get stuck inside with them_".

Lelouch thought this as he rubbed his back on which he fell.

Suddenly he heard a voice "I'll deal with them"!

A young girl came out from a door that lead to the cabin part of the truck and Lelouch thought she looked familiar but stayed hidden.

He saw what she was going to.

"Shit these guys are real terrorists" he said to himself quietly.

As the doors opened and he heard the sound of the vehicle heading underground.

"If I know my maps we must be heading to the Shinjuku Ghetto, just great".

Again he said this tom himself but then hit the front wall as the truck came to a grinding halt.

Elsewhere within the Shinjuku Ghetto the young man named Heero Yuy made his way around. As far as he could see there was no usable items around at all.

He suddenly got the urge to hit the wall and he did.

He heard the sound of helicopters and trucks moving in.

"Form the sounds of it there must be some sort of army on the move here".

He knew they had not come for _Snow_ _White_ they were to far away for that.

"I need to get out of here and observe what they came here for from a distance".

At that moment the capsule within the truck opened and a very beautiful women with gold eyes and green hair was revealed to be inside it.

Lelouch watched on in awe and fear, he knew that she was alive, why she was restrained was another question.

At that moment a soldier kick open the door and said "Why are you doing this freeze where you are or die".

Lelouch did the only thing he could in this situation "Wait, I'm just a student over there, a woman she needs our".

The soldier jumped on him and was about to place a gun to his face when he said.

"Lelouch is that you"?

The soldier removed his helm to show that he was Suzaku Kururugi his friend from seven years ago and son of the former prime minister.

"Lelouch why are you here". Letting his old friend get up Lelouch said.

"I saw a truck on the road and decided to help out, then well it went down hill from there".

Suzaku now saw the woman Lelouch was talking about. "What, why is she in that"?

Before his Lelouch could answer there was a noise, a special branch of the Britannian army had caught up.

"You there soldier, why do you talk with the terrorist, kill him"!

Suzaku now jumped to his friends defence saying.

"Sir, he is a student he has nothing to do with this".

Now it was not that the officer was not buying it more that he did not care.

"He is a terrorist kill him, or die for disobeying orders"!

To his credit Suzaku said "No, I won't kill someone because they were there, he is a".

Suzaku was unable to finish his sentence.

A bullet hit knocking him to the ground.

Lelouch did not want to die not here not without any sense of satisfaction.

Suddenly he broke out into a run and was able to avoid any gun fire.

He did not know where he would run, just far enough to get away from these men.

"_Those, those bastards killed Suzaku, I will make them and every one of their kind pay"!_

He thought this as he ran towards the surface, he would pray if he believed that god would listen to him.

He only noticed now, that the woman within the truck was with him, not only that she was unbound and unmasked.

Stopping he pulled out his phone it had reception on it, that was a start, now he only need to wait until those soldiers were away and he could call for help.

At first he seemed like he was able to avoid them.

"_They are not as smart as they pretend to be or they really wish to kill me and this woman"_?

He did not know which was true he only knew that he had to survive, he heard the soldiers as they passed by him as he hid on the other side of a wall they.

He did not know why they had refused to check it.

Then all hope of salvation left him when his phone rang.

On the other end an orange haired lady who was rather pretty but also rather cross was holding Rivals in one arm and her phone in the other.

"Lulu, just where are you, what are you thinking just sneaking off like that you and Rivals should be ashamed of yourselves".

She heard a gunshot and the line went dead, not as in silent but she could no longer reach that number.

She did not know why, but she was afraid, afraid for Lelouch.

Rivals whose arm was caught in her grip looked at her and said "Hey Shirley what is the matter with you, did you hear a gun fight on the other end"?

Shirley was not one to go slapping someone but she did so in this case and dropped to the ground, tears were in her eyes.

"Yes Rivals that is exactly what I heard".

Lelouch looked in horror as the green haired lady had taken the bullet for him.

The blood seeping out from her head. His phone was of no use now and his hand was a little stunned.

He was not harmed by it but it was still shocking all the same.

"Dam she went and died, well we will have to clean up here".

In his mind Lelouch was thinking "_No this is not how I want to die not like this"!_

Suddenly a light entered his eye and he could hear the dead woman's voice.

"If you had power what would you do"?

Heero was concealed on the rooftop looking down on the incident.

He saw how that lady took the bullet for the young man.

In truth he wished he could do so, but his gun did not have enough bullets to do so.

Then to his shock the posture of the young man changed "I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you kill yourselves"!

Heero did not know what to make of it, all the men there though turned their guns on each other and said.

"Yes your majesty". Pulling the trigger with out a moment of hesitation.

Heero looked on at this young man, their was something about him that made him stand out from others.

A machine that Heero that was a pure limited imitation of a Mobile suit came.

Heero watch as the young man claimed that he was only a student and the son of a noblemen.

He had proof on him that could prove that.

As the woman stepped out of the suit Heero took the initiative and fired at her, not to kill but to knock her off balance.

She fell down and hit the ground hard, she was not dead just hurt though her wound were not fatal.

With inhuman skill Heero slid down the side of the building he was on so now he was face to face with the young man.

"You have quite the skill to convince all the soldiers that they should kill themselves, are you

really part of this Britannia Empire I hear of"?

Lelouch did not know where this boy came from but he looked no older than himself, but he had a slight suspicion that this boy was really a man.

He pondered but decided to not use this power on him.

"You heard me I am, well more like was a Prince of the Britannian Empire, I was presumed dead when this nation was invaded".

Heero now sized the boy up and down, his mind working just like ZERO system would do so.

"Let me guess, you're their enemy because of what they did to you"?

Lelouch was shocked by the calculations of this man.

"Yes that is correct, but we can discuss this later, I wanted to learn the code for the nightmare frame she had, but now".

He looked over to where the woman lay incapacitated, to this Heero shrugged "I can handle it".

He jumped up, and began to input CD into the machine, within moments control was his.

"I have control of this suit, you should take it, call another here, I will lay in wait and take it from the pilot".

Lelouch was about to ask him what his plan was but he got a hint that this young man had the desire to see what type of plan he could concoct.

Sending out a distress signal Lelouch waited for the soldiers to come.

From what he could tell the woman was one of the pure bloods and she would have at least one guard as a personal response unit.

Concealing his nightmare, Lelouch watched as the guard came. He got out of his nightmare to go to the woman and was shot through the head by that man.

Lelouch watched as he merely took a jump and landed in the cockpit of the nightmare.

"I'll follow your strategy, lead and I will follow you".

Lelouch had to be impressed, this man was more than even Suzaku.

Speaking over the link between machines he said "These nightmares can show is the location of the enemy as they were enemy units".

"With this we can use the terrorist group within the Ghetto to turn the odds on the Britannians".

To this he answered "What is it that you need me to do"?

Now Lelouch did not know the man's skills but since he had effortlessly hacked into a nightmare he took it for granted that the man was above even the elites.

"I want you to distract the main force, take them out if you can while, I take the suits in transport over to our yet to be allies".

The only answer he got was "Mission accepted" as the man moved out to draw enemy fire.

Heero was ready to follow this young man called Lelouch's plan.

He knew he needed to get back to _Snow White_ he also knew that this would allow him to do so more easily.

"Zero and White would tell me to follow through with his plan then use the parts of the destroyed units to rebuild, it will be in my best interests to take out as many as I can".

Heero in the nightmare approached the other units in the area.

"Unit twelve where is your charge, what did you find, why is your charge not with you"?

There was no warning or mercy for them, Heero unleashed a spray of death from his weapon.

All that were caught in it were killed, Heero noticed as the lights on his lower screen went off.

"That must be the units that I just took out".

He moved on doing his best to throw confusion into the radar and cause disruption in the enemies system.

He now as he was travelling was hacking into the main frame of the operation and

messing with the coordinates of each frame.

"This should buy that boy some time, I left his and the on route units systems intact.

Coming up behind some of his unsuspecting enemies Heero gunned them down and now switched weapons with them.

The way Heero had killed them made them look as if they were shooting at their own unit who in turn shot at them.

He did this with all the groups as they were unable to track him and keep up with the constant change he was bring upon their system.

"They security is a joke, Duo would be in hysterics if he saw this".

He now heard the command for all units to fall back and he did so, but not before he managed to take the beam sabre from _Snow White_.

"Sorry, but I will need this White, I will be back to return and fix you up".

On the lower screen he could see that Lelouch and the rebels were doing their bit to fight back.

But he also noticed a new suit moving in, it was faster than the others.

Risking his voice to be heard over radio he said "A new enemy is heading your way".

Then concealing the beam sabre he rushed off to that location.

In the meantime Lelouch now was seeing the white nightmare taking down all of the terrorists.

"_Shit where did this one come from"!_

But there was not time for this over the channel he set-up for them he said.

"Ditch your nightmares that new suit is too for us to handle at this point, fall back to the shelter I will deal with things from hear".

Managing to bypass the White Nightmare as it saved a civilian.

"_Who is in that frame is a kind person, but on the side of the monsters, no to destroy the __monster that is Britannia I will become a Warlock_".

He headed to the only place he could win against the white mobile suit from.

Heero now came upon this suit, it was faster and stronger than his, but it was not as fast as any of the Gundams.

Heero ramped up the reaction timings on his nightmare and had got a link with _Snow White _so he could use the ZERO system.

"Alright White, guide me through this". His vision was now enveloped by the sight of the ZERO systems calculations.

His mind getting through all the data Heero moved his nightmare to the left avoiding the attack from the white nightmare.

Then he moved it up performing a flip over the white nightmare and circling it.

His foe managed to skate of buildings at him but Heero's reflexes were beyond that of a normal human.

Before he had seen the attack he was already moving to counter it.

The dust and debris flying through the air was enough to kill any unfortunate bystanders.

Heero took note of hie foes skill but knew he was no Zechs. "_He is good, but not that good_".

He now use his gun to shoot part of the wall that his foe was using to out manoeuvre him.

As he suspected, the force that his required to use that little skill needed to be applied equally on a smooth surface alone.

Risking it he got a shot off that took out one of those extra limbs of the enemy.

This was the first step to disarming himself as the gun he held was cut, by his foe.

"What is the point to what you are doing, you are hopelessly outmatched".

His foe said this as he tried to ram him but Heero moved and used its own moment to rip of the other extra limb.

Causing his enemy to be thrown off balance Heero now moved to take the fighting away from where he saw the allies last.

Following him his foe said "You can't escape, your defeat is only a matter of time".

Heero with his free hand used the distortion device to say "You do not know what it is like".

Heero did not finish that sentence, he did not believe that his enemy was worthy of being told it.

He was able to avoid another shot from his foe and retreat behind the falling rubble.

"_He is __good, but is a little foolish_".

Heero was ready for another bout with his foe, it would not be fun.

Each blow Heero was able to make it out of. If the enemy used far combat Heero would be a little to high to hit.

If his foes used close Heero would be just out of range.

If his enemy tried to use the terrain, it would backfire separating them and causing the other pilot to use up more energy.

It was clear to Heero that his suit would not last much longer, there was only so much time he could dance around.

Heero now dodge back as the enemy tried to land yet another unsuccessful strike on him.

His foe then tried to send cables to catch and halt Heero but he was too good for that.

Heero twisted his nightmare to the near point of breaking in order to dodge the cables.

But he had allowed the last one to hit him. Reeling him in the white foe was

looking to finish him off, but it was all as the ZERO system had predicted.

Heero activated the beam sabre and slashed across cutting the arms of his foe and knocking it back.

It was clear to Heero that the pilot of the white nightmare had not seen a beam sabre before.

"_His army does not even have beam weaponry, what __are they_".

"You are a skilled pilot and you had an exceptional suit, but the suit is not even half the battle".

It was as this point Heero pulled out leaving his beaten foe on the ground.

"They have weapons beyond that of their foes, yet they do not have the capability to live in space".

He did not smile but said in a rather cold and harsh tone.

"These people are fools are not capable or worthy to live in space".

He had managed to return to their base and was over about to infiltrate the main building.

It was at this time a ceasefire was declared by Prince Clovis, he did not even need the ZERO system to know why that was.

Sitting upon his throne Prince Clovis looked with a slight sense of disgust at the figure masked in shadow.

"Well, what would you like me to do next, a song and dance or perhaps a game of chess".

At the last remark the figure laughed and said "Well, that would bring back memories, but if I recall whenever we played chess, you would lose".

Prince Clovis did not know what to say when the face of the man was revealed to be his half brother Lelouch.

"Lelouch, you're alive, I mean we all thought that you were lost when Area Eleven was brought into the fold".

Lelouch smiled at his brother and said "Oh yes that is what almost happened brother, but there is a question that I would like to ask you".

Thoughts of his murdered mother was within his head, he now had the power to demand all that his half brother new.

"Tell me who" His was cut off by a hand landing on his shoulder.

"From what White showed me, you have the power to demand a command from a person, wasting it on a question that he does not know is pointless".

Lelouch turned to see that man from before he did not know who this _White _was but his information was beyond compare.

"In any case, White showed me that this man is innocent of your mother's death".

Heero now turned to Lelouch, "I recommend that you command him to forget all that has happened here and fall asleep".

"I will show you White, he does not have the answer to everything but he can point you in the right direction".

Lelouch had a feeling that his new power would not work on this man.

"Very well I will do as you say".

Turning to Clovis who was saying "Lelouch we may not share the same mother but you and I are still both family".

Lelouch raised his arm and said "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands, forget about us and rest"!

Clovis fell to the ground asleep, Heero now looked at Lelouch "Come, I said I would take you to White and I will".

Disguised as soldier Heero and Lelouch slipped out of the Command center and into the Ghetto, both young men knew that battle was over but the war had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any questions in your reviews I will do my best to answer them, suggestions on writing Nightmare combat would be appreciated.<br>**

**Please Review it really helps and hope you look forward to the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay here sorry about the delay I have done the next chapter as well but will wait about a week before I publish it.**

**Note to anyone, I will be pairing Lelouch and Shirley for now at least, also don't ask you I inted to ship with Heero, read and guess in a review if you want. Also note to all, Heero comes from a future where people live on mars, he can hack anything that Britannia has, also I am sure there is away to port the ZERO system, I they talk about it in Frozen Teardrop. (Spoiler _That parts concerns the real Heero Yuy and a certain doctor)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Heero had showed Lelouch _Snow White_, he had allowed the young man to enter the suit and try to work the ZERO system.

The exiled prince what not shown his past though, he was shown the events leading up to it coming here.

"You, you are from another world, or at least that what your nightmare is trying to tell me".

Lelouch was in shock and sweat began to drip from his head, there were other worlds out there.

"It would seem so, what White told me was that this is another time stream, in it events that happened this time in my world have not here, also for the record it is called a mobile suit".

Lelouch eyed the man up and down, he was in dark navy shorts and a very dark green singlet.

Yet he also had a white coat on him

"I ask you now what is your name"?

Heero looked at him and said "Call me Heero, Heero Yuy".

Lelouch could tell from the gleam that was in Heero's eyes, he had killed, it was not only that but he witnessed murders from a young age.

Choosing his words carefully Lelouch asked "You were a child soldier weren't you"?

Heero shook his head and smiled "Soldier is was I would have called it years ago, but now I know better".

In the back of his mind flashed the image of the man who had taken care of him.

Odin Lowe, the man suspected of being his father and the assassin of the real _Heero Yuy_.

"At least not a regular one at any rate".

The monotone almost dead voice that he used threw Lelouch off a bit "_I dearly hope that he will side with me_".

Lelouch thought this as Heero analysed his face "You are hard to read, you said your name was Lelouch".

Heero said this as Lelouch was now studying _Snow White_.

"Yes that is my name, or at least my first name".

Heero did not bother to ask why he added that.

"Well from what _White_ told me if I help you it would be the quickest way to repair him".

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he thought "_Did he refer to what he called a mobile suit as a person"_?

The exiled prince knew that he did not have the trust of this Heero Yuy, not enough to ask him what he meant by _"he"_.

Heero looked at the uniform and asked "That is a school uniform correct"?

Lelouch nodded in reply as he ponder why Heero was asking him this.

"Then the name of your school I can transfer in, that way I can hide, White here and keep track of you".

Lelouch did not know why Heero wished to keep track of him.

Lelouch then felt the immense weight of Heero's stare on him, it was as if this man's eyes could pierce through metal.

"I don't think you would be able to enter, Ashford Academy is a Britannian only school".

Heero did not flinch, Lelouch thought he could see smirk with the eyes of the Gundam pilot though.

"Give me a few seconds and I'll amend that".

Heero then proceeded to enter the damage _Snow White_.

He began to type on the controls as he hacked into multiple data bases.

"Register date of birth and citizen of Britannia, born in the homeland, commoner family, check".

He then cancelled that with a command and said "Application and acceptance into Ashford Academy Area Eleven check, Date and time of Transfer, Scholarship, check".

Cancelling that and moving on "Entry fees, boarding fees and school fees check, travel fees, uniform fees check".

He now closed down and locked down the _Snow White _as well as bringing a part of the ZERO system with him.

Leaping out of the cockpit he landed next to Lelouch who had heard every word.

Standing up he said to Lelouch "Citizenship, Academy Transfer, Back story, records and Financial check on Heero Yuy, no problem".

All Lelouch could do was gape in awe at what he had just heard. Heero added "I also added that you were the one scheduled to bring me in, we got one and a half hours lets start walking".

The two of them departed and began to set off in the direction of Ashford Academy.

For Heero this was nothing he had walked more than this when he was ten.

For Lelouch though this was a living nightmare, he was not fit and he knew it.

"_This is going to be pushing it_" he thought.

And exactly one hour and thirty minutes later Lelouch and the new transfer student, Heero Yuy arrived at Ashford Academy.

"Well, it isn't the Saint Gabriel institute but it is something".

The young prince did not have clue to what Heero had just said.

In character he said "This way, Heero you will have to check in with the student council".

Heero acknowledged this as protocol, from what White had told him the Principle and owner of the school's daughter was the head of student council.

From out of the student council building an orange haired girl burst forth and embraced Lelouch.

"Oh, Lulu, I thought you were dead, oh god, what happened".

Lelouch did not know how to reply but Heero did it form him.

Lelouch took note that Heero was doing his best not to be monotone.

"The Student Council Vice President was kind enough to come to meet me at the station".

This girl was about to ask about the gun shot when Lelouch saw that Heero had already anticipated it.

"The noise that you heard would have been the malfunction on the train, the sound that carried was similar to that off a bullet being loosed from a barrel".

This little display told Lelouch two very important things about Heero.

One he was very intelligent man or young adult, two was that he had some difficulties showing emotions.

"Wait who are you, I did not hear about a Transfer Student"?

She looked at Lelouch who shrugged and said "I did notice it on our records and also noticed that I was the one to receive him, I saw point in making fuss".

Now there were two things that Heero could tell about Lelouch from this.

This first that he was a very good liar, from his tone of voice down to words themselves.

The second thing was that this young lady did not know that Lelouch was a prince.

"Wow Lelouch who really are on the ball and here Shirley was saying you had got shot gambling again".

This woman was darkish blonde haired young woman and wore a yellow uniform.

"I must say that I must have not seen the transfer, but you really are a lifesaver".

To this Lelouch replied "You can thank me later".

In the back of his mind he put Heero's voice to those words, nope they still sounded like some kind of robot.

"You must be Heero Yuy, my apologies for forgetting about your transfer, no event like it will not happened again".

She gave curtsey to Heero who closed his eyes and nodded.

"It was no mishap, it has gone just as planned ".

In Lelouch's mind he thought "_That is because you must have broken through all the security that our world"_.

Heero turned to address the blonde one, she was Milly Ashford the Student Council President and the daughter of the Principle.

"_It is not hard for me, I can tell she is suspicious of my transfer"_.

"Can I request a relay of the school, it would be useful in case I get lost".

The way Heero said this was so void of emotion a shot silence follower it.

Heero looked at them and asked "If it is too much trouble I can make do, don't bother about my dorm I already know which one I am in".

Heero began to walk off towards the dorms, when Lelouch took it upon himself to speak.

"Stop by the Student Council building, we can sort your uniform out there".

Heero gave him a nod and changed course Lelouch left with him leaving the two girls staring after them.

Milly did not know what it was but she had the feeling that there was something off.

* * *

><p>Within the walls of the Student Council building, Lelouch had got a uniform that fitted Heero.<p>

It was not flash, it was just like Lelouch's. Heero though did feel it was a little flash, he looked up and down the uniform that was upon his body.

Now Heero had keen eyes, yet he could not find any uses for this clothing

"Do you find this uniform to be rather blank".

Heero did not answer him rather he said "We should rejoin those two before they make assumptions"

Lelouch knew exactly what Heero meant, though he had no idea that Heero would.

Rejoining the two young women, Lelouch presented Heero to them.

To say the least the long black attire was a little tight around the arms showcasing Heero's muscles.

The pants were fine and the black and gold scheme seemed to suit Heero well.

"Well aren't you making the school uniform look good, I would have to say it really suits you".

Heero was no fool, he could tell that this _Milly_ was the sort to tease her subordinates.

"I believe that if I am not required to attend class this day I will go my dorm, or has my belongings not arrived yet"?

Now Lelouch's eyes narrowed, Heero had never once mentioned that he had anything coming.

To more the point, all Heero had was within the thing he called _Snow White_.

"Oh yes, there was a load of student belongings being delivered today".

Now Lelouch was stunned "_He must have found out from looking at the School records about shipment policies from the homeland"._

Lelouch managed to regain his posture and thought.

"_He was able to break through Britannian security as well as order a shipment of equipment for himself"_.

Lelouch looked at Heero's side "_Pity the one who is this ones enemy"_.

Heero looked at Lelouch, "I will go now, if my belongings have arrived I will unpack them".

At this point Milly said "Oh no, there is no need for that, the workers will handle it all".

At this Heero did not even flinch as turned and said "Then what am I to do, you have not confirmed if I am to enter class".

It was at this moment when a light shone in Milly's mind.

"_He speaks like a soldier, confirmed, mishap, relay, this guy spoke like he was a veteran"_.

Not that she knew how one would speak but she had the feeling that Heero spoke like one.

"Well until such a time I am sure Miss Student Council President would be more than happy for you to remain with our own building".

Now others would not have got what Lelouch was saying but Heero was able to receive the message.

"_You are still rather suspicious let events run their course for now"_.

Heero now turned to Milly and asked "Am I permitted to stay within your building until the time my transfer has been handled"?

All Milly could do was nod in reply at first then she was able to say.

"That should be no problem at all Lelouch could you show Heero to one of the spare rooms".

He nodded and Heero and Lelouch walked back into the Student Council Building.

* * *

><p>When they were out of earshot Heero said "It seems that your student leader has more intelligence than was on record".<p>

Lelouch did sigh at this "She is a very crafty and cunning woman, you will need to try and smooth things over with her".

To this Heero said "Understood". They had now climbed up the staircase and were in front of the maid.

"Ah this is our maid Sayako, Sayako this is Heero, Heero Yuy".

Heero gave her a nod and said "Its a pleasure".

Though unknown to to Lelouch the maid had a thought in her mind.

"_His name is literally one or superior_".

But instead she said "Nunally is within the tea room, she wishes to see you as soon as possible.

Before Lelouch could reply Heero said "Go, I can find my way".

To this the maid said "She would be just as happy for a visitor as well".

Heero looked her in the eye, there was a glint in there that told him she was more than just a maid.

In reverse she could tell that he was not just a student.

"I'll take you at your word, lead the way".

Leading the way into what appeared to be a large room with a dinning table set up Heero saw a small little girl.

She was confined to a chair, from what Heero could see she was unable to walk.

Not only that, but due to the ways her eyes remained shut when they enter, he concluded that she was blind as well.

She looked up at them when they entered and gave them all a smile, Heero could not place his finger on it but that smile was special in some way.

"Sayako, is that you, is my brother with you".

Lelouch stepped forward saying "Yes sister I am here". He walked to be right beside her and took her hand in his.

"I am here Nunally, I will always be here for you".

He smiled as he said this, he truly did love his little sister above all else.

She turned her head to him and said "I am happy that you are here, but who was the third set of footsteps brother, do we have a guest"?

To this Lelouch smiled she was as sharp as ever.

"Yes sister we do, let me introduce you to Heero Yuy, he will be within this residence until his transfer is complete".

Heero stayed where he was and said "Heero Yuy, its a pleasure".

To this Nunally turned a smile to him and said "Can you come a little closer, I cannot see, so I wish to hold your hand".

Heero did not answer.

He simply moved over to her as she let go of Lelouch and outstretched her hand to him.

He placed his hand in her she smiled that special smile of hers.

Being closer to her Heero saw that her smile was not only her way of showing that she was happy.

But her way of showing that she was grateful as well.

"You hands are very hard, you have gone through a lot Heero, can I call you that"?

Heero closed his eyes and said "It is only a name call me it if you wish".

She let go of his hand and turned to face the direction of his voice.

"I can tell you are a very kind and gentle young man Heero, despite whatever you might have gone through".

To Lelouch's surprise Heero smiled, not the fake smile he had before, but this one was real and honest, as far as Lelouch could tell.

"I would not go so far to say that without knowing who I am first".

In response to this Nunally said "That may be, but I do not judge people on their past".

"You are a very kind and generous person then" Heero said this as he looked out the window.

An image of another girl entered his mind he banished it for now. He had given up that life for peace, a path that he intended to walk.

"I would view myself as that, I merely am grateful to the kind people around me".

Heero looked at Lelouch and then back to Nunally, it was clear to him that if Lelouch was a prince, she must be a princess.

"_I can see why he would desire to destroy the ones that gave birth to him"_.

Taking into thought that both of them were royalty Heero could now see why Lelouch hated the Empire.

"_A person like her does not belong in an Empire that suppress those weaker than it, she would be cast out for what happened to her"_.

"Lelouch could you show me to my room, I do not wish to intrude upon your sister".

At this Nunally was about to say it was no bother when Lelouch saw a glint in Heero's eyes.

"Sure thing, right this way".

* * *

><p>Opening a door Lelouch and Heero stepped out of the room and into the hallway.<p>

It did not take long for them to enter the spare room.

"It is clear to me why you wish to destroy Britannia".

The way Heero stated this was brief and free of excessive dialogue.

Lelouch could tell that he wish to get to the point.

"Yes, should I give up on my sister because she is frail, I refuse to accept that, it is my desire, no I will wipe out that world myself if I have to".

To this Heero leaned back against the wall and said "My earlier assumptions about you were wrong, you will not sacrifice all for the ends".

To this Lelouch cocked and eyebrow and said "What do you mean, do you think I cannot achieve it".

"If it came between your sister and victory you will choose your sister".

The blunt monotone way that Heero put it across only emphasised his point.

"Though, I am not against it" he added this bit on at the end.

Lelouch eyed Heero "I get the feeling that you have been trained to keep your emotions in check"?

Heero shook his head and said "To be void of emotion would be correct term".

It had now become clear to Lelouch why Heero spoke in such a monotone voice.

"Results not emotion was what was desired".

Heero turned to look Lelouch in they eye and said "There is nothing wrong with acting on ones emotions I have learnt to do so".

Lelouch could find many reason why it was not tactically sound to do so, but decided to remain silent.

He could see that this statement meant a lot to Heero or at least he thought it did.

"So when you smiled at my sister was it real"?

Heero did not answer this instead he said "Her smile, it is special is it not".

Lelouch was caught off guard by the change of topic but decided to go with it.

"Yes it is, can you tell me the meaning behind her smile"?

To this Heero stated "It is her way of expressing her gratitude".

Now Lelouch was not sure he saw it but there was as small movement on Heero's face.

To any one else it would not be notice but Lelouch knew that movement.

It was ever so slight but it was the same as when a man cries.

"So you know, I was not sure you would".

To this Heero said "From what I can see she is unable to do many things, that smile is a way of conveying her thanks".

Heero now was looking out the open window "I cannot deceive she a generous soul".

There was no more to add to this Lelouch knew he would never lie, to her at any rate.

"You were prepared to kill your half brother you had known in childhood".

Lelouch was now could see what it was that Heero way saying.

"Do you mean to say that I should not kill"?

Heero shook his head "A peace won with no blood spilt is soon to dissolve, you need a tragedy that will course the world to open its eyes".

Lelouch still had not got the message Heero was able to tell that due to the puzzled look upon his face.

"Rather than kill when you have no choice only take lives when you know it will help your cause".

Now Lelouch understood "You mean to say that _killing_ Clovis would only hinder my final goal"?

At the Heero nodded "As you know they would replace him, as you stated yourself, he could not beat you as a child, what chance does he have now"?

Lelouch looked at Heero "So rather than draw out the royal family, I should pester them, cause them to leave and bring in other of their own".

To this Heero said "You do not have an army, but you do have me and that power of yours, so far".

It was the last part that had Lelouch, hook line and sinker, this man knew that he could get more allies.

"The biggest obstacle you, or rather we face right now is that white suit and its pilot".

This he knew already, Lelouch did not need to be told that.

"We need to find out who that pilot is and take him out, had he not appeared your plan would have followed through".

Lelouch was a bit more sceptical "How would we find out, it is not like every member of the military would know".

To this Heero agreed but he also said "That is true but I have a way".

Lelouch was catching on with Heero's habits, when he used short phrases he was about to do something.

Taking out the drive that he had the ZERO system on Heero looked around the room for a PC.

He found one and plugged the drive into it without turning it on.

Lelouch was about to tell him where the power button was when the computer buzzed to life.

Lelouch could not read the data for it was running to fast, but he saw Heero could with ease.

"It was a prototype, made but the science core, it was the man who made it is also sociopath".

Lelouch did not bother to ask where he go this from but then Heero said.

"The soldier who was cleared to pilot it was checked out of the medical treatment, he was named Suzaku Kururugi".

Lelouch froze up, he did not know what Heero was doing, but he was must have been looking into who Suzaku was.

"Son of the last Prime minster, was present when Japan was taken over".

He now turned to look at Lelouch as he said "White says that he is your friend".

A few more relays of data came over as Heero's eye narrowed as he turned of White.

"Wait what was that last part"?

Lelouch was looking at Heero who if he had more emotion on his face would have looked disgusted.

"He is your friend ask him about his father".

Lelouch did not know why Heero was saying this to him.

"Also he seems that the Governor is rather upset with his forces retreating from the battle".

The next bit was short "Your friend is among those who are going to be tried for treason".

Lelouch was shocked by this but then he remembered something he heard out of a fairytale.

"_All power comes with a price_".

He shook his head and said "We got him into this mess, I thought he died refusing to shoot me".

Heero looked at him and said "White tells me that he will not agree with your methods".

Lelouch now looked Heero in the eye "I can't leave a friend to just die"?

Heero looked back at him "His death will mean that the white suits pilot is dead, removing our biggest obstacle".

Lelouch shook his head "I cannot allow him to die, think how much help he will be to us"!

Heero looked at Lelouch closed his eyes and said "He will not join, White has shown me this".

Lelouch did not know what he meant by this "Surely there is a way that he will join us".

To this Heero said "Use that power in your eye, that is the only one".

The way that Heero said _"That is the only one_".

Told Lelouch that this ZERO system must have toyed with him.

It shows Heero multiple futures, that was not something that Heero had not mentioned.

Narrowing his eyes he asked "Just how many futures does it show you".

With no hesitation Heero said "All of them, though it prompts me to certain ones".

Lelouch took it into account, if he were to use it he would have to beware this as well.

"It shows them faster than _Zero_ or _Epyon_".

Those must have been two of the suits that Lelouch saw when _Snow White _showed him Heero's past.

"Three days seven pm".

Lelouch was about ask what he meant by that when he figured it out.

"_It must be the time of the public trail_".

"Will you help me even though I am going against what your suit says"?

Lelouch had to know it Heero would help him with this".

"I will" was the reply and all the confirmation that Lelouch needed.

"I hope that we can find a way to contact the terrorist, we could use there help"

Heero had the ZERO system pull up all the images of yesterdays even at Shinjuku as possible.

After about a minute and thousands of pictures later he said "Found one".

Lelouch came over and all most hit himself for not remembering.

"Of course, she must have been the pilot who went".

He said Heero looked up at him as if asking him to share it with him.

"When I was stuck in the back of their truck I thought the voice and face of one of them was familiar".

Heero did not say a word, just pulled up more information on her.

"Kallen, she is a student her".

Heero did not say her last name, with that hair and face on her Britannian ID it would be hard to miss her.

"She is due in tomorrow".

Heero eject the drive and sat down on the bed.

Lelouch now had found his link to the terrorist, now all he had to do was make contact.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is done and like I said the next chapter will be out as soon as I can get decent internet again.<strong>

**Pls Review and fav if you like it, I really appreciate reviews and feed back but no flaming.**

**Thank you and hoped you enjoyed it also can you guess who I am planning on shipping Heero with if at all? ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**First a big thank you to **Kuro no Saisei **for editing this for me, also sorry about the wait holidays and all**

**feel free to review and give feed back or inputs for the story. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Heero had spent most of his day doing what any other new student would do like touring the school grounds. He was now at the school stables where a horse was causing a racket for the equestrian club. He watched as they tried and failed to calm down the horse. Now Heero was no expect on animals, but he could see that the horse was distressed.

What it was distressed about was unknown to Heero, but he knew that he could calm the creature.

Heero walked into the stables and said, "Leave him with me."

Now it was not that the equestrian club were weak willed, but the commanding voice that Heero put out made them comply. Once they were all out of the stable, Heero looked at the horse. Very gently he approached it with his outstretched hand as a sign of trust. Slowly the horse let Heero touch the tip of its head. Heero could feel the frustration of the creature and slowly made his way around its body.

With great care he began to undo the straps of the saddle. Slowly he did it so that he would not startle the horse. As he undid the last of the harness, the horse gave a little shudder. The student who had put the saddle on had strapped it too tight.

Taking the saddle of the horse Heero said, "You are freed of this burden."

The horse made a nay to sound that it was grateful to him. Heero place the saddle on one of the stands and left without a word.

* * *

><p>Milly who had been observing, if not spying on Heero said to herself, "Well he sure has a talent with animals."<p>

She was just about to turn around when a voice said, "Satisfied with what you see."

That brief and monotone voice told her that it was Heero. She had no idea how he had found her, but he had.

She quickly tried to come up with an excuse by saying, "Well I just wanted to see if you were alright that's all."

Although she did not hear it, Heero said, "Unlikely."

He turned from facing her and began to walk off when Milly said, "Wait, I also wanted to inform you that there is some sort of error with the transfer, I mean we can't find your previous results."

To this Heero turn back to her saying, "Give me a test and I will complete it."

Now Milly did not know if this was a challenge or a boast, but she decided to go with it.

"Well if that is what you wish then I can arrange one in the Student Council Building for you in one hour."

Heero in his mind said, "Mission accepted."

Openly he said, "Understood."

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Lelouch had been spending his time well in planning out his scheme to save Suzaku.<p>

"_From what Heero said, Suzaku will refuse to join me even if I do save him."_

He did not know if he wished to believe that just yet.

"We _can't just enter the scene with guns blazing, that is suicide."_

He had gone over a few plans in his mind and on paper.

"_Dammit we need more people, we need to make contact with that Shinjuku group soon._"

Then it hit him, "_He said a student by the name of Kallen was among them, if I give her a call then she will recognize my voice from the orders I gave them before._"

He now looked to the phone, but was hesitant to use it. Before he could think of something else the drive that Heero had said that had the ZERO system and _Snow White's _data on it glowed. Lelouch did not know what to make of it, was the drive trying to tell him something? To find out he plugged it into the computer. The screen went blank and then a few numbers in binary came up. It was not as fast as when Heero pulled it up last time. Lelouch had a suspicion that it was so that he could read it.

Now the data that Lelouch saw had caused him to smile wickedly that he almost began to laugh. Oh that plan is so ingenious that he saw why Heero had said to beware of it.

"_With this plan I can gather them all and make them follow me._"

He managed to contain his laughter and unplugged the drive, he had some work to do, but it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>The allotted time for Heero's test had past and Milly was looking in shock at the results.<p>

"No way this can't be happening," she said to herself as she read the results.

Rivalz who was in on an errand heard this and walked up to her.

"Prez, what seems to have gotten your pickle."

She did not respond with words; she only gave him the test paper. Rivalz who was holding two boxes fell over and landed on his bum.

"What! There is no way that can be right!"

He looked at Milly who was still in shock at the results.

Lelouch who was now entering the building looked at the two of them and said, "Did you get rejected again Rivalz?"

Now Rivalz was going to object to that, but it was obvious that Milly had not fully heard that.

"I gave him the entrance exam Lelouch."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at her feigning of his ignorance of the results.

"Oh and what results came back then?"

Rivalz now stood up for the one moment that he had been waiting for clenching his fist and yelled, "ITS OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

Before Rivalz had even clenched his fist, Lelouch had placed his fingers in his ears.

"Now Rivalz be reasonable, the highest marks are not even that high."

It was Milly who came to the rescue saying, "I believe what Rivalz is trying to say is that he passed without a single error."

Continuing his act, Lelouch made his face look as surprised as he could.

"Now that has not happened in a while, my test was the last one I think?"

Now Rivalz scowled at the last part since there was no reason for Lelouch to rub in the fact that he was smarter than all of them.

"But really, was it necessary to put him through it? I thought he had high marks in all subjects."

Milly now looked at Lelouch in suspicion as she had to wonder, "_Why is it that he is not fully knocked over that someone can equal his score._"

Lelouch could tell that she was thinking this so he said, "I just thought he must have been very smart, I mean he can keep up with me."

Rivalz could not help himself when he said "That's not hard to do Lelouch."

"I am leaving now."

All three of them turned to see Heero walk up the stairs and turn the corner.

* * *

><p>Heero now walked inside his room and took note that the drive had been moved.<p>

"_Snow_ _White must had wanted to show him something._"

Heero sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, that test had been as easy for him as getting out of bed. He then looked out the window and saw the students going in and out. The rays of light from the sun were reflected off the paths in the school making it hard to see out the window on a sunny day.

"These people, their peace is built on the misfortune of others, is that really peace?"

He asked this as the wind now blew through his open window and his curtains draped over him. Moving them he could see that these people had no concern for those who were in the Ghetto. To them, those people did not exist as they had lost the war and their nationality.

"I wonder what the others would say if they could see this."

He closed his eyes, he could hear them even now, Duo Maxwell, zero two would say.

"Peace made by people just squashing other people is not peace at all, I the god of death will prove that to them right here and now!"

Trowa Barton or no name who was zero three would have said, "They live comfortable lives because they have taken away lives from others, these people truly have only selfish desires and must be stopped."

The Quatre the heir and now head of the Winner family, zero four would have said, "A nation that goes about conquering others for its own selfish ends will only create hatred. Peace and hatred do not mix."

And of course Chang Wufei the last member of his warrior family, zero five would have said,

"These people are weak, they seek to destroy others to show that they are strong, but they are only showing their own weaknesses."

Heero opened his eyes and said, "All of us, the Gundam Pilots would fight against this regime, all the Doctors would see that."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

The thought of this casted Heero's mind back to Doctor J's conversation regarding Operation Meteor. He was back on that Colony, Doctor J was a short man with long grey hair and a long beard with match wearing goggles was in front of him. He was in a ruined section of the colony buildings. The ash from it still lingered in the air and had not been filtered out yet. Beforehand, Heero had watched the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister pick up a teddy bear among the ashes.

"Now you have three options, first continue through with the mission, second kill me and run away, third change the mission."

In his previous mission, Heero had decide not to kill Earth's Vice Foreign Minister. As a direct result the Earth Alliance got wind of Operation Meteor. Heero had a suspicion that Doctor J knew he would take this course of action. The original operation had been to drop a colony down upon earth and in the ensuing chaos, the Gundams would land and take control.

Heero recalled what Duo had to said to him two years later about it.

"_I would rather be the god of death than a hero of a massacre._"

Duo had gone to earth with his Gundam Deathscythe as the god of death as per his Doctor's instructions.

_Line Break_

He learnt from Trowa or rather no name that he was not the true pilot of Gundam Heavyarms.

He become the pilot for it because one of the subordinates within the Barton Foundation had shot and killed the real Trowa Barton.

The _Trowa_ he knew said the man claimed that he had a family on earth. No name had taken the name and place of Trowa Barton and went down to earth in his stead.

_Line Break_

Heero did not learn why Quatre did what he did, but he knew he would have never gone through with the original plan. The exception was his darker side that _Wing __Zero _had showed. Then again, _Wing_ _Zero_and _Epyon_ had shown all of them their darker sides to themselves.

_Line Break_

He had learned that Wufei had rebelled on his own, which it was like him to do so. In his last time with Zero he learned of why Wufei was the way he was. (Does Zero refer to the Zero system or Gundam Wing Zero?)

Due to an arranged marriage between their families, Wufei was forced to marry a girl, Meiran, who called herself the Nataku, in translation the strongest. At the time, Wufei was more of a scholar, but was also a well trained martial artist.

One day when she challenged him, he beat her and said, "_Nataku_, you got some nerve calling yourself that."

Some time had passed and they both accepted each other for who they are. But it all changed when an Alliance attack came upon their colony. Wufei was hesitant to use his Gundam due to the secret plan did not got to confront them, rather his wife did instead in the mobile suit Prototype Tallgeese.

Now the Tallgeese was abandoned for a reason, it was too dangerous and the pressure that was exerted could kill the pilot. _Wing Zero_ did not show Heero the exact details, but the Tallgeese took a bad hit.

Wufei launched to rescue his wife and destroyed the enemy. Landing, he took her out of the suit.

She said that she wished that he would carry her to the flower field where he would always read.

He did so and there she stated how she never realized how beautiful it was and died.

* * *

><p>Heero shook his head as he woke up. He had fallen asleep sitting up. He looked at the time, it was around forty minutes to six. He heard a knock on his door, there could only be five people who would do that. He ruled out Lelouch's little sister Nunally, because she was confined to a wheel chair and she was blind.<p>

"Enter if you wish" was his reply to the door.

Lelouch opened the door and said, "Come with me, we have a meeting to attend to."

As _Snow White_ had showed him the several hours ago, this was one of the main branching paths that the ZERO system showed. Thirty five minutes later on the last carriage of the train they waited.

Heero did not even wish to comment on how Lelouch's ridiculous get up. He himself was in a white suit with a mask that resembled _Wing Zero's_ face.

Lelouch had walked him through his plan, but the black outfit with a cape and mask was a bit over the top. Lelouch had told Heero that he would call himself Zero, because all multiplied or divided by zero was zero. Heero had told Lelouch that he should call him Zero One. Lelouch did not know it, but that was what Oz and the Earth Alliance called him and his Gundam.

Heero was sitting down, he saw through the green glass that a group of figures was approaching.

Lelouch or rather Zero had his back to them.

They entered the last carriage the girl at the front with reddish pink hair said, "We are here, now we want answers."

Zero did not laugh, no he turned to them with a majestic sweep of his cloak.

"Answers, yes that is what you desire is it not."

All of them were taken aback by this.

"Before you ask me, yes I was the one who forced the ceasefire".

All of them murmured among each other before the one with the purple jacket and brown hair said, "Hey weirdo you need to give us some real answers."

As if on cue, Heero or rather now Zero One said "You will have them in time."

All of them now looked to him, they had not even noticed him sitting over there.

Zero continued, "Let me say first, I am an ally to those who are enemies of Britannia."

He continued on to say "I am Zero, for I will leave that the number of Britannia colonies when I am done!"

"Stand by me and see Britannia shake at our presence."

The group now turned to Zero One and asked, "If he is Zero they who are you?"

"Zero One" was the brief and short reply they got.

"Alone we cannot stop Britannia, but together we can slowly make a difference."

Now the one who stood by the girl who Heero could see was Kallen said, "What good will that do, fighting as we are now has done nothing to gain our freedom."

Zero One had been showed this by _Snow White _and knew to intervene.

"Fighting as you were, you were able to accomplish little, what you lacked was a strategist to take advantage of your talents."

Zero One did not fear her blunt tone, the voice they were hearing from the speaker had more emotions than Heero did.

"Wait you mean to say that you two guys can help us or use us?"

It was Lelouch's turn to reply as Zero and to reply to the girl that Heero had identified as Kallen he said, "No, I will not use you, instead I will guide your strikes against Britannia so that they are more effective."

Kallen then asked, "How did you find me, where I live, my email, and my phone number?"

Zero now opened his palm out in the direction of Zero One and said, "If there is a file or data of it, it is within reach of Zero One."

The group murmured again and the man who spoke before now asked.

"Why should we trust you guys, you two who wear masks?"

At this Heero let Zero respond to that.

"You ask why we wear these masks, let me tell you. When people have a great leader, they can rally behind him." Zero thrust his arm up into the air with an immaculate sweep.

Bringing his arm down swiftly he said, "But when the leader dies they lose that point of unity."

Bring his arm up to chest level and clenching his fist Zero said, "But a symbol and ideal will always remain with the people."

Charismatically he swept both arms to the sides of himself Zero said, "I am not a leader for if I die, who will take over, no I am Zero a symbol, one whose legacy will inspire people after his death."

Zero then clenched both arms and brought it up to his mask.

"This mask, is a symbol of Zero, a symbol whose meaning I will show you very soon".

Heero could tell that this approach was to unbalance the peoples reason and cause them to think longer over this. Normally you would dismiss a fool in a ridiculous outfit, but Lelouch, no Zero was able to make them pause and consider his proposal.

"You need time to think it over, very well, I shall give it to you".

He turned to Kallen and said, "I will give you a location to come to tomorrow if you decided to join me."

He turned around and Zero One got up as well, the lights in the train went out for ten seconds in the underground and after that the terrorists were alone in the last carriage.

* * *

><p>As they exited the train, they did not notice the two extra people in the second carriage.<p>

When those two got off the train Heero turned and said, "You should be more careful with that power of yours, those people will need their lives back at some point."

Lelouch gave a small smile and said, "They will have come back to reality in twelve seconds after the black out".

"You plan ahead."

Lelouch gave him a proud nod as they made their way back to the academy.

"It was more useful of you though to take over the entire train security".

"I do what _Snow White_ shows me."

Lelouch sighed, he was right. Lelouch now said, "Do you believe that they will come?"

Heero did not hesitate with a reply, "They will."

Lelouch now looked up at the sky, "So all it was, was for us to send her that message, that drive of yours is really handy by the way, sending an email without an email address".

Heero shrugged and said, "_Snow White_ is not a toy, don't abuse him."

Lelouch got that Heero was not threatening him, rather he was stating a fact. He also took note that Heero referred to _Snow __White _as _him_ not an it.

"I'll make sure I don't then".

Heero said, "I would not rely on it too much, you do not have the experience that allows you to."

Lelouch was able to understand the meaning behind that sentence.

"It will drive you mad otherwise won't it".

Heero did not answer him now since they entered the Student Council Building. Lelouch could see why, Milly was now following Heero again. No doubt Heero stopped too as a sign to Lelouch that they were being watched.

"President, if others see you spying on Heero all the time they may get the wrong idea."

Heero took note that his voice had returned to the gentle passive one it is at the academy. It did not take much effort to realize that this was an act while Zero was his true self. Both of them heard Milly cursing at being discovered and watched her enter the building and sigh.

"Get the wrong idea, it's you two that are always together!"

To this Lelouch smoothly replied, "We share a few common interests, that's all."

Milly looked at Lelouch, she could tell that he was a bit more cheerful than he should be.

"Wait, why are you in such a good mood, did you go out and play an illegal game again."

She had timed this perfectly as she said this, Shirley had walked in, all she heard was,

"_Play an illegal game again._"

She ran over to him saying, "Lulu, I will not allow you to go out there and break the law!"

She tackled Lelouch down and Lelouch landed down hard on his chest with Shirley sitting on his back. Now this Heero did find funny, so much that he almost smiled at it.

Walking on he said, "I'm not involved."

Lelouch looked at Heero and realized that he was not best suited to help him with this.

Shirley get off my back please, I was not playing any games, President is just trying to cover up her crush on Heero."

Lelouch said this in between gasping for breath as he tried to push himself out from under Shirley.

In his mind he had a wicked smile upon his face as Shirley got off of him and looked at Milly.

"_The tables are turned!_"

Lelouch now knew he had Milly between a rock and a hard place.

"What Prez is that true, but you have Rivalz and the rest of the school who adores you!"

Shirley jumped off Lelouch's back and was now staring at Milly who had no defense prepared against that statement. Shirley took Milly's silence as acceptance of Lelouch's statement.

"Wait it is true, Prez, you mean you have finally found someone you have fallen for."

Milly snapped back to earth and was able to retort, "No, no, no that is not what this is about Lelouch, is trying to distract us"!

Both turned to where Lelouch had been lying, but he was not there anymore.

* * *

><p>"Oh thanks for your help back there Heero."<p>

Lelouch said this with a little disgust since Heero had just left him. Entering Heero's room he took and placed his hand upon his chin.

Heero went and laid down on the bed before he replied, "I did what was required, my involvement would have caused more confusion."

This was logical, anything he could have said could be used against him by Milly, Lelouch knew she was smart enough to do that.

"Well that is in the past now, we must focus at the task at hand."

Lelouch looked at Heero who went over to the computer and inserted the Drive with _Snow White_ on it.

"The location you desired."

Heero now turned to Lelouch who handed him a piece of paper, "Understood."

He said that as he inputted the location details and sent an anonymous email to Kallen.

"No doubt our actions may warrant some trouble later down the line."

Heero looked at Lelouch who was looking out the window.

"I have some advice on near death experiences, it hurts like hell."

For some reason Lelouch knew that already. He was also not surprised that Heero had experienced some near death encounters.

"Is there anything you have not done already?"

To this he got a spontaneous reply, "Many things."

Now Lelouch found that hard to believe, yet he was sure there must have been some things that Heero had not done.

"Tomorrow, you will get your answer, that leaves us two days to plan to rescue your friend."

Lelouch nodded and agreed with him on this.

"Yes, but we need to know that they will go along with us."

Heero looked at him and said, "From the way you speak, you must have acquired the resources you need, what you desire is the workforce to use it."

Lelouch took note that he was still being easily read by Heero.

"I will have to sharpen my skills if you can still see through me."

Heero shrugged and move back to the bed and laid down on it while looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't get offended, I have been trained from a young age to do so."

This caught a bit more of Lelouch's interest.

"Oh really how old were you when you started this?"

"Young enough to give soldiers pause before I fired at them."

Lelouch took these grim words in, there was no real way to know how old Heero was when he did this but the scene he painted was no less dark.

"You need to leave now."

Heero said this without emotion and without hesitation. Lelouch got the message, that Heero was going to rest.

"Right I understand, I will leave you be, but we need to be prepared to attempt the rescue even if they don't agree to join us."

To this Heero said without looking at him "They'll join you, for now at least."

Lelouch left Heero's room, he knew what he meant when he said, "_For now at least."_

Lelouch looked up at the ceiling and saw an image of his mother.

"If it is to create a world where my sister, your daughter, will live in peace then mother I will stain my hands if I have to."

His phone vibrated and he picked it up seeing that he had got a message from someone named _Snow White_.

It said, "Can you follow through with that boast?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well how do you like that, tell me if I have messed up and I will do my best to correct them.<strong>

**Feel free to request certain things, though I do not know if I can promise anything, pls review though and thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 3

**A Big thankyou to all those who gave me reviews or PM's its appreciated, also those who helped me **

**Sorry for the long wait but things happen, hope you enjoy the chapter, **

**Remember pls review and Sunrise owns both shows or something along those lines**

_(Thoughts)_

**Mobile Suit or Nightmare reference**

_**Snow White's**** message**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"It is as I suspected".

Heero said this with almost a trace of emotion upon his face.

He was viewing some of the videos from the Ghetto.

"White, this world is strange in deed".

He had gone over to the computer the minute Lelouch left the room.

"White, I need access to the Britannian Scientific Development Departments files".

The screen glowed and windows that contained digital documents opened.

Heero looked at the large number of new windows that _White_ had opened up.

"This will occupy a large amount of my time".

He clicked upon one and began to read it, it was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

><p>The next day Lelouch had come to Heero with his plan to save Suzaku.<p>

Before he could even open his mouth Heero said.

"I'm not involved".

Now Lelouch did not know why but he could tell that Heero was not doing this out of laziness.

"Do you believe the arrival of two masked figures would cause a split between those who would follow us"?

Heero turned his head to face him and said"Yes".

"But we already told the others that you are Zero One"?

Heero now looked him in the eye and said "The two of us do not have to be together for your plan to succeed".

Lelouch was not fool, he knew that Heero must have consulted the SWZS in order to come to this conclusion.

"_Or he knows he was to do something else"_.

Lelouch decided to choose his words carefully and said.

"Did you find something that holds more interest for you"?

"The women who was dead at your feet, she is alive".

The bluntness of Heero's answer almost threw Lelouch off, almost.

"That is impossible, she took a bullet straight threw the head".

Heero shook his head "the SWZS does not lie, she is alive, I have found proof within the Britannian SDD that proves it".

"_The SDD, that stands for Scientific Development Department"_.

Lelouch thought this as he looked at Heero.

"If she is alive, even though she took a bullet through the head, why do you wish to find her".

Lelouch saw that Heero must have known more than he let on.

"She holds secrets that you and I are required to know".

Lelouch took a step back and said "So in other words, she has something that we both want".

Heero shook his head "The files I pulled up last night, many of them had parts erased".

Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

The SWZS could hack anything, why did it not have the information that Heero needed.

"A theory I have, is that the files were edited before they were uploaded".

Lelouch closed his eyes and said "Can't the SWZS recreate it from the data you have"?

Heero shook his head and said "I have the files open for you, the relevant ones".

Lelouch went over to the computer and then began to look through what Heero had said.

"I see, I apologies, you can't recreate what is not mentioned or hinted at".

Heero confirmed this with a nod, to be honest with himself Lelouch was rather pleased with this.

It meant that the Zero System was not Omni and could be beaten.

"_I wonder how good is Heero without the Zero system_".

He left Heero's room as he got a message again from the same Snow White.

Lelouch was a little disturbed by it. "_**Do you think that you can beat **__**m**__**e, Lelouch**__"?_

Lelouch turned back to Heero's room and showed him the message.

"My advice is that you don't anger _him_, he can guess what we're thinking".

Lelouch looked at Heero "What else did you find out about that woman"?

Heero looked back at him and said.

"Only that she was been around since before your birth, she also does not seem to age".

Lelouch shook his head "No, that is impossible".

Heero shrugged "So is a surviving a bullet to the head".

* * *

><p>Heero took off his uniform and put on his white coat.<p>

"_Its not too hot so I can still wear this"_.

Since his time in Ashford Academy he was able to see that a young man walking around in a singlet would appear rather strange.

"This Britannia, it is more twisted than the White Fang".

He shook his head as the image of the Barton Foundation came into his mind.

"They are worse than that man, I can see that they have no respect for human life".

Drawing the curtains he said "That woman what is she White"?

He put his gun in his holster and tucked it out of sight, but within reach, he was about to exit the door when Milly opened it!

It took all of Heero's strength not to whip out the gun and firing.

"Oh so you are going out, you do know that it is still a weekday and you have to go to class".

Heero could see that she was not going to let him just walk past her.

"_An obstacle, I will have to secure a way to get past her"_.

Now there were three options that came to Heero's mind.

"_Play along with her then sneak out"_.

"_Tell her I can do what I want and leave"_.

"_Knock her out cold and leave her here"_.

Heero walked up to her and said.

"Hit me give me your best".

Milly was a little taken aback by this, "Wait why"?

Heero said "Why do you toy with others"?

Now Milly did admit to herself that she did enjoy teasing the rest of the student council but she did not believe that she toyed with them.

"If you are angry then hit me".

Now Milly was not prone to violence but somehow Heero had pushed all the right buttons.

Milly's hand slapped into Heero's face, but Heero did not budge. Looking her in the eye he said.

"That's all your getting".

The his fist plunged into Milly's stomach and she curled over onto his shoulder.

"Wh-What, why in the world".

Heero could see she was about to faint and said.

"Were even now, one for one".

As her legs gave way Heero caught her and put her on a chair.

He picked up the drive with SWZS on it, logged off the computer and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Objective cleared, continuing mission".

He was just about to take a step when his heighten hearing picked up soft footsteps behind him.

Heero whirled around just in time to see a punch coming his way.

His years upon years of training and conditioning kicked in.

Grabbing the incoming hand he skilfully twisted body to the side and slammed his elbow into his attackers chest.

Heero felt a rib snap as he let go and Sayoko dropped to the floor, a small trickle of blood coming out from her mouth.

"_I would be better off if they both died wouldn't I"_.

He did run through a few scenarios in his mind but then gave up, body disposal was the only obstacle that he would have trouble with.

Knowing that he could not just leave her on the floor Heero put Sayoko in his room on the other chair.

He could see that Milly would stir within five minutes.

"_There have been too many distractions I need to get moving again_".

Heero then took care not to run into anyone on his way out of the Student Council building.

As for leaving the school that was no problem he already knew all the patterns of the cameras and was sure he could make it out.

After all he had **Snow White **hack all the camera's when he first used the computer.

He now was walking out to the highway. "_Objective find a form of transportation_".

He knew that he had to get to the ghetto and back quickly, at least before sundown.

He saw what appeared to be a military vehicle approaching him.

"_Transport in sight, continuing mission_".

Heero waited for it to almost pass him before he performed an almost inhuman feat. To any who were watching, which there were none, he jumped under the vehicle and grabbed on.

"_Continuing mission_".

* * *

><p>Lelouch had seen Heero leave the school, in the back of his mind he knew that Heero must have hacked the camera's.<p>

He got a message on his phone from that same **Snow White**.

"_**The Pilot left a mess in his room, sought it out for him Lelouch**_**"**.

Lelouch did not know if he wanted to know what type of mess Heero left.

Heading at his full speed to Heero's room, which was not very fast given the fact that he was not athletic.

Opening the door to his horror he saw an knocked out Milly and Sayoko.

"_What the hell is that idiot thinking"_!

Lelouch did his best not to say this out loud.

He saw that Sayoko was stirring so he had to come up with a plan soon.

As Sayako open her eyes Lelouch activated his Geass and said.

"Believe the story that I am going to say"!

The command transferred to Sayoko and she nodded.

"You brought Milly in her because you found outside unconscious, this was the only spare room, you saw nothing of Heero nor did he do anything to you or Milly, I never said this too or was here"!

Sayoko nodded, Lelouch could see that his command had worked.

"_What was he thinking, did he really need to do this to these two_".

He took a deep breath in and sighed as Sayoko began attending to Milly.

"_He had less emotion than those soldiers, but that might not be a bad thing_".

Lelouch left the room and waited, he heard a gasp, which was Milly getting up with a fright.

Opening the door he said.

"Heero I heard a noise what is wrong".

It took his best effort to look surprised at see two women in there.

"Oh, Milly you and Sayoko aren't trying to spy or steal from Heero are you"?

Milly stood up and said "That, that Heero hit me"!

In the back of his mind Lelouch thought "_I don't really blame him for it_".

"Oh now Miss Ashford, I found you outside and brought you in here because it was easily available".

Milly turned to look at Sayoko and said "No way, I remember talking to him about leaving school grounds and he told me to hit him".

Lelouch made a surprised face at this and said "He told you to hit him"?

In his head though he was laughing "_Heero made her hit him so he could hit her, what a ridiculous story, this makes my work easier_".

Lelouch raised his hands and said "So Heero Yuy was able to make the beautiful, seductive, clam and charismatic Student Council President hit him".

A look of dread crossed Milly's face, Student Council President's were not suppose to hit people.

"For your sake, I hope what you're saying is a hallucination, I mean if you hit him and he hit you, there would be trouble for the both of you".

Milly gritted her teeth at these words, Lelouch could see that she was one move away from conceding.

She stood up and left the room without a word, Lelouch did not smile with his mouth, no the joy of a job well done lay within his eyes.

"_Checkmate_".

Echoed within his mind, now he need to get to the location of the meeting, after dressing up as Zero and he could set his plans in motion.

Lelouch then left the room and went to his own.

A message came in saying "_**Well played Lelouch".**_

Now Lelouch replied to it with a text.

"Will I be able to pull off my plan to save Suzaku"?

The reply he got was instant "_**You can and will, remember I am watching you Lelouch Vi Britannia".**_

At this Lelouch did not know if he should be impressed or worried.

"_I need to act now_".

Taking a suitcase with him out of the school to an unidentifiable area he made his way to a certain nobles house.

The name and who he was was irrelevant to him, only that he could demand from him the equipment and money required to start off his first plan.

"_I will succeed, I am Zero after all, I will show the world that Britannia can be beaten"_.

* * *

><p>Lelouch hate the idles his father put out, he would never follow them, to do so would be to betray Nunnally and he would never betray Nunnally".<p>

Lelouch had returned to Ashford Academy and was about to climb the stair case when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Lelouch, where is your friend Heero"? It was Nunnally,she was in her room calling to him, Lelouch knew he had to go to her.

"What is it Nunnally, what do you want with Heero".

She smiled at him, a sign that she was grateful that he had come.

"I wanted to thank him, last night I don't know the hour I awoke when my windows blew open".

"I don't know how they opened up themselves Lelouch but I called out and now one answered".

Then I heard a knock on the door and Heero asked if what was the matter".

"I told him my windows were open and he came in and closed them".

"Then he left without a word not stopping to ask for thanks of any kind".

Lelouch was able to smile at the tale his sister told him "_It seems he has a human side after all but, then again so do I_".

"Don't worry when I see Heero next, I'll ask him to come see you".

Lelouch then left his sister and walked out of her room.

"_What is Heero up too, could he have entered the Ghetto to check up on his, what did he call it a Gundam"?_

* * *

><p>Lelouch did not know that he was half right, Heero was at the ghetto and he was going to check up his Gundam.<p>

But, he was also going to look for that strange green haired lady he saw.

Heero on the outside did not react strangely when he saw people with unnatural hair colours.

On the inside he though "_Was their some sort of epidemic that caused these people to grow such strange coloured hair_".

He was referring to the girls in the school he had seen with purple and a few other bizarre hair colours.

The vehicle he had caught had taken him to Shinjuku ghetto.

His entrance rolling out of the underneath of a truck had warranted the attention of a purple jacket wearing resident who called himself Tamaki.

"Hey man listen who are you, people don't just drop of the underneath of a truck".

This man had been annoying Heero for the last five minutes, to make matters worse he was the terrorist that had called them _weirdos_.

"Leave me alone". Heero said this for the second time.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you can't just try to up and go like that, I demand and explanation"!

He tried to make a grab at Heero, Heero keeping in mind that this was meant to be one of Lelouch's potential allies held back in his reaction.

Catching his arm tightly and holding so still no matter what attempt this Tamaki made to yank away Heero said.

"Follow me and I will kill you". At that moment Heero was staring right into Tamaki's eye, Tamaki's eyes registered that this was not a threat but a promise.

Turning his back Heero said "I'm not with Britannia, if that is what you're asking".

Walking on, he could hear that sound of a man running and running hard.

Knowing that the annoyance had left, he continued on his true route to **Snow White**.

"_If she is still in the Ghetto I can find her easily otherwise this may be hard"_.

As he walked he past ruin buildings and broken monuments.

"Britannia really is worse than the Barton Foundation".

He knew that this was not entirely justified, the Gundams were meant to be units of a massacre after a colony was dropped on earth.

"_The main difference is that the both the leader and their son were killed for their madness by their own follower"._

He recalled Throwa's recount of what happened to the _real_ Throwa Barton. He also recalled that his father was killed at the end of the Eve Wars.

He smiled as he recalled the faces of his fellow Gundam pilots and other comrades.

His eyes were scanning the sides around him, the last thing he wanted was some random hic happening upon him and **Snow White**.

Looking at the broken dome shape before him he knew he was here. He suddenly drew his gun from its holster and darted behind a nearby wall.

It was not hard for him to tell that someone had been here.

To be more precise someone was here and had not left. Slowing down his own heartbeat, Heero carefully traversed the space between him and where he had left **Snow White**.

"_If they have found out about White, I will have to kill them"_.

Heero's eyes shone with the inner conviction.

The** Mobile Suit Snow White** was his joker, right now he did not wish for anyone besides Lelouch to know he had it.

He managed to enter the ruin in which he had hid his mobile suit.

There standing in front of its damaged body was a woman with light green hair and a white robe.

She turned her head and said "You came, I knew you would though, I expected _him _to come with you".

Heero had his gun raised and aimed at her chest, he did not say a word, this woman was with no doubt the same one in the Britannian files.

She was also the one who had taken a bullet for Lelouch.

"Can you tell me your name, I want to know who you are since you are not of this world"?

Heero knew a word trap when he heard one, she wanted to confirm that he was not from this world, she still did not know if it was true.

"I'll tell you mine if you give me yours"?

She looked at him, Heero did not know if she was judging him or trying to figure something out.

"You may call me C.C".

Now even a ten year old could tell that was not her real name.

"Heero Yuy, its a pleasure".

Heero could see that this C.C was rather amused with this line.

"Really, mind putting the gun away then".

To this Heero replied "No".

She gave him a look but, Heero did not care to translate what it meant.

"You should know I hold no fear of guns".

"That's your problem".

Heero said this, his gun still aimed at her, all that he knew about her right now was that she was annoying. "So you were the one who helped Lelouch that day"?

In the back of Heero's mind he thought "_She knows about me helping Lelouch, just who is she"_.

Then, C.C as she had called herself walked closer to him.

In response Heero fire a shot at her feet "Come closer and I will kill you".

Heero saw her take in a deep breath and sigh "Children your age, did you parents ever teach you about respecting your elders"?

"The ones who raised me left out all useless skills".

Heero was referring to Doctor J and the other who were under him.

"Is that so, you seem rather well, alone and distant for a child".

To this Heero replied.

"I was never a child".

He could see that C.C had got the metaphor about _childhood_.

"Then I do pity you to some extent".

"Pity is not needed".

Heero in his current frame of mind did not agree with what he was saying.

This was the old Heero, during operation meteor Heero.

The first man who he could remember had said there was nothing wrong with living by your emotions.

"So tell me Heero Yuy, what do you think life is".

To this Heero replied what his fellow Gundam pilots would have.

"Life is something to be treasured and protected like peace although, in war all life is cheap".

This C.C smiled at him "So you can see both sides, more like you have seen both sides of the story"?

"I have" was all Heero replied.

"This Nightmare of yours is rather impressive, it is quite large though".

Heero knew she was probing him for information "Words like that won't work one me".

"So what is next, have you come to take me to Lelouch"?

Heero shook his head "You can get there on you own".

Heero saw her glancing at **Snow White**_, _she was impressed by such a suit.

"Than I can safely guess that this was the reason you returned here"?

Heero shook his head "I came for answer".

Heero was sure she would have noticed that all his replies were short and to the point not like her or Lelouch who flapped their lips at every little thing.

"You wish to know, why I am still alive or what it is that allows Lelouch to command others"?

"It is a start" Heero replied to her.

* * *

><p>A good six hours later Lelouch had donned his Zero attire and was waiting in a rather luxurious vehicle for his soon to be allies to arrive.<p>

One by one they came in threw the door to see him seat before them. Lelouch or rather Zero could see that they were in awe of such a vehicle, he allowed himself to smile at this.

"Ah I see so you have decided to reply to my invitation".

Kallen the one with the reddish hair and a student at Ashford Academy was the first to ask.

"Where is your friend, Zero One"?

Standing up with and elegant sweep Zero answered "Zero One is out doing researching into a secret of Britannia's that he found most interesting".

The one who seemed like this group of misfits leader Ohgi stepped forward.

"We resistance members have decided that we will work with you Zero, if you are that voice from Shinjuku, then with you we can free Japan".

With an elaborate thrust of his arm Zero extended his hand to shakes Ohgi's.

"Then I welcome you to my humble abode, from here we can plan out or operations against Britannia".

The one wearing the purple jacket was ogling walls and said "Zero where did you get this from"!

"I borrowed it from a rather cooperative noblemen, have no fear no one knows this location save for you".

The entire group was looking around in awe at the place, somehow Zero knew that he had chosen the right choice.

"So um, not that I am impatient or anything, I just wish to know, uh what is your next plan to strike against Britannia"?

Zero turned to Kallen who had been fumbling over her words like a school girl with a crush.

"Our next operation shall be to rescue Suzaku Kururugi from his trail".

Now all of them looked at him and wanted to ask why _him_, but Zero was a one step ahead of all of them.

"Why save him, he was the last Prime Minsters son, if he joins us he can be a beacon to which many would rally".

Now it was the one with glasses Yoshitaka Minami who asked "What if he does not join us"?

To this Lelouch had a reply, one which the SWZS what shown him.

"Then he will be made into the figure that all the true people of Japan loath, he we be seen as a traitor and a murderer".

Now the entire resistance group was taken aback by the this bold statement.

"I also took the care to have uniforms for you made".

The one who Zero was able to identify as Tamaki said.

"If you think I am going to wear anything that is half as weird as what you wear, forget it"!

Zero looked at him "Assure you, it is not even half as ridiculous as what you are currently wearing.

The others could not help but laugh at him as Tamaki looked down at his own purple jacket.

As if on cue strollers rolled out with black uniforms with a lines of sliver upon them. "Beside me you will fight as the Black Knights, we will break Britannia's hold over Japan".

Extending both hands out to the sides of himself he continued "Join me as fellow Knights of freedom and justice together we will do what we alone could not".

All of the former freedom fighters were picking out uniforms from the selection for themselves.

Zero could hear them commenting on how well it looked and how stylish it was.

Leaving his sight for a short period of time and then returning they all had donned the Black Knights attire.

Then opening Zero hit a switch behind him and a box opened up.

"These mask will protect your identities as I have done to mine".

Each one of them took a mask and placed it on their faces. "I will show you my plan to rescue Suzaku from Britannia".

All of them nodded not one of them had a word of objection.

"_This is excellent, it all has gone according to plan, now I only need to save Suzaku, if he does not join me I have back up"_!

* * *

><p><strong>Pls review no flaming took me a while to figure out this chapter laying the ground work for baddass Heero scene next chapter<strong>

**What did you think of the way Heero handled Milly and Sayoko, should I have made him just ignore them?**

**Also any advice would be appreciated or thoughts on how things should roll**

**Note: Pls don't ask me for Frozen Teardrop I actually own a physical copy in Japanese (Not all just some)**

**JAGA03 signing out**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys it has been a while, I was working on some other things and had to come up with some decent explanations of things within this chapter**

**Alright folks enough talk lets watch Lelouch dominate Clovis and rescue Suzaku**

**Also Please Review no flaming I mean come on, also tips are welcome, but seriously no flaming**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

It was the night of the public execution, Heero had left Lelouch to his own devices.

His day had been spent gathering information of the royal family members that SWZS had indicated may cause them trouble later on.

"Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, _White_ seems to prompt me to look into this man?"

Heero looked through all the data he could find on him, there was only one thing that was clear.

"This guy, he is a total _snob_." He heard a noise and saw that somehow Nunnally in her chair had made her way to his room.

"I don't mean to interrupt you Mr. Yuy but, is my brother Lelouch with you?"

Heero looked at her for a moment then said "I believe he is out for now, it's just Heero."

She smiled at him but he had already turned his face back towards the screen "You shouldn't worry, Lelouch can take care of himself."

She thanked him for his time and left, Heero's mind was cast towards where Lelouch might be at this moment.

"_If I had a guess he is planning to use that thing within his eye, geass I believed she called it_?"

He now commanded the SWZS to pull up all images of the public display of Suzaku's execution.

"Lelouch, do you know the outcome of this, will you fight against that which even _White_ shows you?" He said this aloud, the rebellion was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Lelouch or rather Zero had taken over a news vehicle, now he just had to wait for the right time to strike.<p>

At the sight itself Clovis now addressed Suzaku, it was almost time. "Suzaku Kururugi, you stand her for treason against the Most Holy Britannian Empire how do you plead?"

To this Suzaku could only say "I have done nothing wrong to Britannia, I simply follow orders."

It was plain as day to see that Clovis war rather angry with this outcome.

"You are before me and you dare speak like that to me a Prince of Britannia!"

Clovis now raised his out to the side and said "The punishment for treason and betrayal is death!"

The crowd roared with approval, it was not Zero's time to shine! His current transport slowly began to make its way towards the site.

Jeremiah Gottwald saw this and moved to intercept it with his Nightmare.

Zero had planned for this and made his dramatic entrance as soon as Jeremiah was within ten meters of them.

"Clovis, hold it right there, you stand in the wrong!"

Zero was wrapped in the black cloak and where he had appeared on the vehicle was lite up!

Jeremiah who was arrogant enough to remove himself from his Nightmare said "Who are you who dares interfere upon this!"

At this Lelouch smirked and said "You have a nerve Jeremiah Gottwald, especially if you don't wish to let anyone know about _orange_!"

The knight was clearly confused with what Zero had just said but so was everyone else. The crowd began to whisper about who this masked intruder was and what was orange.

"To answer your question I am Zero, I am the one responsible for Shinjuku!"

Now the entire crowd was filled with silence, he had just claimed to have been the one for Britannia's first retreat in forever!

With his memory wiped Clovis now said "I would have remembered if a fool dressed like you was at Shinjuku!"

"Oh but you have no memory about the orders you gave there!" Zero had planned this, it would rebuke Clovis and give him a chance to deal with Jeremiah.

With flourish of his hand Zero said "Sir Gottwald, it is in your best interest to prevent interference!"

Activating his Geass Lelouch said, "Don't let any of your superiors and comrades interfere!"

* * *

><p>To this shock of the crowd and that of the other soon to be Black Knights Jeremiah returned to his Nightmare after just saying "As you wish."<p>

Now that the first step of introductions was in order Zero had to now deal with Clovis.

"_Oh dear brother, I know that I will enjoy the look upon your face when I defeat you again_!"

Clovis was shocked beyond belief that Jeremiah Gottwald could have been in any dark political plot.

With one command Zero had not only ensured Jeremiah's cooperation but also thrown doubt into Clovis's mind about the loyalty of his followers.

Clovis was not giving sideways glances at his advisors as if asking for help. The best they could do was shrug as Zero approached them.

"Prince Clovis of the Holy Britannian Empire, you will pay for the murder you committed at the Shinjuku Ghetto, you will also pay for the crime of incrimination!"

The entire crowd began to murmur in silence at Zero's words.

"You underestimated your enemy in Shinjuku and it cost you, now as a spoiled child you lash out at one who fought loyally for you!"

Zero threw his arms out wide and said "You're limited by you ties to a royal family, you wish to live of the success of others rather than yourself"!

To all who saw it Clovis was furious! Thrusting his arm forward he said "Soldiers kill them, execute them all!"

All the **Sutherland Knightmare Frames** moved to shoot Zero and his followers, Kallen and her fellows could not help but gasp as they saw death moving towards them.

But out of the twelve two were shot down on the spot.

Turing to see who it was, Jeremiah Gottwald in his **Sutherland Knightmare Frames** had shot down two of his own allies.

"Soldiers don't interfere with this!" All were shocked by this all except Zero, who though no one knew was smiling a wicked under his mask.

"_Ah Clovis, who are the troops loyal to, you our Jeremiah?" _The **Sutherland** units were confused, they wished to carry out Clovis's orders but they did not wish to fight Jeremiah.

"Prince Clovis your own troops will not listen to you, indeed they are all guilty of your crimes, but the one who should be punished the most is you!"

On cue the capsule that had contained the girl named C.C, unknown to Zero at this time appeared on the back of the new vehicle!

"Behold the very same bio-weapon that Clovis failed to use upon the Shinjuku ghetto!"

Now Clovis knew what this really was and his horror was more to the point that, _that _woman had escaped!

Zero smirked though none could see it and said "Now Prince Clovis, what is more important to you?"

Zero knew his message had got across as all the **Sutherland **units stood down.

"You would use this inhuman object to further your own goals while appearing kind and gentle to all you subjects!"

At this moment footage of Clovis's speech came up but the footage did not stop when his speech was over.

"Prince Clovis what a dramatic speech, no one would have known you were just enjoying your party?"

To the woman who said this Clovis replied "I merely talk gently the weak and simple minded populace does not know any better now do they?"

This footage was brought to them by the **SWZS**.

All the populace looked at Clovis in silent rage at his words. Clovis now knew he was on the back foot, his soldiers did not know who to fight, his own personal words had been broad cast.

Oh and of course the inhuman weapon was shown as well. Clovis knew Zero must have been the one to have opened that capsule.

Zero had chosen the word _inhuman_ as a personal pun to see if Clovis knew about her, turns out he did.

Clovis was not going to surrender Suzaku, Zero knew his childish nature would not allow him to, until he was truly threatened.

* * *

><p>In a nearby area a man named Diethart Ried was videoing all of Zero's action.<p>

His fellow reporters and camera men had fled at the first signs of combat but no he wanted to capture this Zero.

He was intrigued and desired to know how Zero had got Jeremiah to cooperate with him.

He was thrilled to see that **Sutherland** units did not know who to follow.

"_This Zero, what is he, there is something about him that makes me desire to follow him to record his story, I want to know, I want to know!"_

It was thanks to him and the strange and unknown broadcast that everyone in Area Eleven now knew of the real Clovis!

* * *

><p>Zero now knew he had Clovis in a corner, Clovis had only one move left to play in this.<p>

But for him to his misfortune, Lelouch knew what move that was, he also knew how to counter it!

"Prince Clovis, do you really believe that killing me will save your subjects and your own life?"

Zero raised his hand in front of his mask and clenched it. "Will you sacrifice all these people here to kill me, to ensure you can murder Suzaku Kururugi?"

Now sweeping his arm out to the side Zero opened it and made it looked like he was grabbing something.

"Is your desire to kill me so great you will kill all those here, to enforce your desires over others, is this not the true face of Britannian royalty!"

Clovis was no longer able to keep his cool and he yelled at the soldiers "What are you waiting for, kill him that is an order kill him or you will be executed by me for treason!"

All the **Sutherland** units except Jeremiah turned and fired, yet Zero was not their target, in fact their target was each other!

* * *

><p>Unknown to them Zero, or rather Lelouch had ask Heero to work the <strong>Zero System<strong> well enough that it could alter the movements of the Knightmare frames.

Heero himself watching it knew he could not ask the **Zero System** to take over risking creating a separate on though sitting at the computer he had made it alter the aim and direction.

Zero knew that this was the final nail in Clovis's coffin, he had lost and now it was over.

As each **Sutherland** exploded the crowd shrieked in horror at what had been just done.

Zero knew that some of them civilians would have been caught in the backlash of the explosions.

"_A necessary sacrifice to show the Britannian people that they die just like any other_!"

"Is this your answer Clovis, killing your own subjects, is this the true face of Britannia!"

With a majestic sweep of his arms Zero said "You have now all seen the true face of Britannia, who would not fight this injustice, who would not stop this tyrant!"

His arms now pointed towards the crowds "You stand by and let this happen, you endorse this type of rule, do you truly wish to be just names on a casualty list!"

Now in an immaculate sweep his hand now pointed to the clearly distressed and horrified Clovis, who took a step back.

"I Zero will destroy this evil known as Britannia, it will al start here!"

Raising his arms out to the crowd he proclaimed "Those without power seek us, those with power fear us, I am Zero and we the Black Knights shall destroy Britannia!"

* * *

><p>It was a proclamation to the world. Diethard as he watched smiled and said "This, this is worth recording, I want to be there to capture this event!"<p>

At the same moment Heero who was watching from the **SWZS** said "So this is that path you have taken Lelouch, even I have to admit you have both brains and the stomach to follow through with it."

* * *

><p>With the crowd watching, Clovis lost his nerve and turned away saying "Do it take him if you want him so bad!"<p>

Then turning he entered his own moving fortress and hid in shame.

Zero looked at Suzaku as the Britannian infantry shoved him towards them. This had been a good day indeed.

"_Now all I need is for Clovis to commit suicide and my plans will be complete_".

Kallen beside Lelouch wearing her face visor saw the way the crowd looked at them as when the lights lite them all up.

She had to think as Suzaku came to them "_Who is this Zero under the mask?"_

With Suzaku aboard they left as the crowd erupted into chaos, that allowed them to leave.

About twenty minutes at the Shinjuku Ghetto, Zero turned to Suzaku and said "Suzaku Kururugi, will you not join us to stop Britannian?"

Lelouch had already been told by the** SWZS** that Suzaku would refuse.

Unknown to him Heero had pained himself to dress up as Zero-One and had hidden himself here rather conveniently.

Suzaku shook his head "I saw what you did, with that capsule, you see I don't care for the ends if it is by despicable means."

Zero nodded and said "I knew you would say that."

Before he could even utter a word Zero-One in his white costume and Gundam like mask lept down from the ceiling.

In a cold almost emotionless robotic voice he said "Those are bold words coming from you."

Zero did not react shocked to that, though he did not know how Zero One or rather Heero had got from Ashford Academy to Shinjuku so fast.

"Zero-One I take it you finished your own work?" Zero-One nodded he now looked at Suzaku, the green lenses glowing in the moonlight that seeped in.

"Are you trying to atone for the sin you committed?" Suzaku was now in shock, he did not know how this Zero-One person knew information he himself only knew.

"The former Prime Minsters son, care to tell us why you did it?"

Suzaku was silent, he did not answer Zero-One. When this happened the rest of the Black Knights had to ask. "What is it, what are you accusing him of doing?"

To this Zero-One said "I am not accusing him of anything, I am stating that his attitude is due to his guilt."

Suzaku clenched his fist and remained silent. He now knew what the next words would be roughly.

Ohgi now asked "I am a little confused what is it that he did that weighs on his mind?"

Zero-One said with no pause "Your former Prime Minsters death was not suicide."

The words were not said loudly but the way Zero-One said them was just as powerful.

All of them now looked to Suzaku whose eyes were facing the ground.

"But you knew this didn't you Suzaku, I mean you were there."

Again it was not a question but rather a statement that Zero-One made to Suzaku.

Unknown to Suzaku the entire conversation was being broadcast by speaker in Shinjuku.

"And since you were there you knew the one who killed him don't you."

Suzaku at this point tried to walk away, but he found that Zero-One was both faster and stronger than him.

Block Suzaku Zero-One said "You do know don't you, since it was your hand that plunged the blade into his body."

Zero-One or rather Heero under the mask said this with disgust that Suzaku had murdered his own father, he knew the boy had his reason, but murder is murder.

Suzaku did not say another word for a minute, then he said "I have a court martial to go to, I must be on my way, Zero-One let him go and turned to the other Black Knights as they were now called.

"Do you really desire one such as him within your ranks?"

They all shook there heads and this and looked at each other, the weight of Zero-One's words was heavy upon their minds.

To them Suzaku had just all but admitted he had caused Japan's downfall, now he was within the enemy army and had refused to join them.

Zero now saw that Zero-One or rather Heero had said his word limit for the day and decided to take over the scene again.

"We have done well today, everyone in Shinjuku knows now what Suzaku has done."

He raised his hand before them and clenched his fist saying "We all have our own loads to carry from here on out, together we can build and destroy the evil that is Britannia."

At these words the Black Knights let out a cry of approval and each of them went off on their separate ways.

Lelouch under his mask had to think "_Suzaku to have carried that for so long, is that why you seek the inside to change it from within_?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Heero by some miracle had made it back to Ashford Academy. Lelouch did not ask Heero if thats what he had found out when he first looked up his friend.<p>

There was no need to, Heero had aided his cause and now Suzaku was that which the people of Japan shunned and were reviled by.

As they approach the Student Council Building, Heero noted that at least two people were within the dining room.

Lelouch took note of this "_Two people huh, it is probably Sayoko and Nunnally, nothing to be worried about."_

Yet he was not yet convinced that this was the case and he and Heero parted at the hallway.

Lelouch went to the dinning room while Heero went to his own.

To Lelouch's surprise he opened the door to find that green haired woman sitting and talking with Nunnally!

"Oh Lelouch, you're back, C.C has been with me for a while now."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at C.C, "_C.C so that is her name_?"

As he thought this Nunnally said "She is a very nice person but I can't help but think C.C is some sort of code name."

Lelouch now raised his eyebrow at her, even though she could not see it and said. "Oh really, Nunnally, why is that so?"

To this Nunnally gave a small giggle and said "By chance is C.C your girl friend?"

Before Lelouch could answer C.C said "We _promised_ to share a future together."

Now Nunnally was concerned and it showed in her face. "A _future_ together, you mean marriage?"

"I guess it is okay, you are taking it a lot faster than most?"

Lelouch saw his chance to escape he swiftly took the a tea cup and dropped it on the ground. "Oh, C.C look was you did, sorry Nunnally, please excuse us for a moment, while I go get C.C cleaned up."

Taking her firmly by the arm, Lelouch pulled C.C roughly out of the room and towards his.

C.C could not help herself but say "You should not be so direct with a lady, or so rough?"

Lelouch ignored that and pulled her into his room, closing the door he locked it and took a good look at her.

"_Heero was right, she is able to survive a bullet to the head_." She now tilted her head and said "I guess you want to know what the power I bestowed upon you is, don't you?"

Lelouch gave her a nod to continue. "It is called Geass, the power of the kings, it manifest differently inside those who receive it."

That made sense, well at least a little so Lelouch decided to say "The power of the Kings, is it not the fate of all Kings to lose those precious to them."

C.C nodded and smiled saying "You got there before I was able to explain it, good you are a bright child."

Lelouch did not like her calling him _child_ but since she could live on after a bullet to the head, he decided not to ask her age.

"I saw the broadcast, do you really intend to destroy Britannia, with just that one Geass.?"

To this Lelouch was able to reply spontaneously "I planned to destroy it even before I had this power."

She now looked him in the eye and said "That is rather ambitious of you, I guess that is why Geass has manifested in you the way it has.

Lelouch did not know if that was a compliment or an insult "How did you find me?"

She shrugged and said "It was not that hard, but then again nothing is too hard for me."

This was not comforting in the least bit, "You are an outsider and be seen as a threat, isn't the army after you still as well, you cannot stay here."

She now looked at him with a sceptical look and said "I will be seen as an outsider no matter where I go, beside only a small part of the army is looking for me, I know they would not look for me here."

She gave a tired yawn and then went and lay down upon Lelouch's bed.

Covering herself with the quilt she said "A gentleman would sleep on the floor."

It took all of his self control to stop himself from throwing her out of his room that instant.

"_I know she knows too much about me, dam why did this have to happen_."

Turning over C.C said "I met your ally from the other world, you should watch your back with him, he will not betray you but, he is a killer."

Lelouch now walked to the door and left. He did not have to wonder, he knew Heero would met her when he out.

* * *

><p>He saw Heero standing beside the door that led to where Nunnally was, he must have been seeing things for Heero was smiling. "You have a kind sister, don't lose her."<p>

Lelouch looked at Heero and said "I intend to build a world where she and people like her can live without fear."

Heero nodded at that and said "A noble sentiment, but you did not understand what I said."

Lelouch had to question what that meant and asked "What do you mean by that?"

To it Heero replied "What it means is that you shouldn't become a monster that your sister leaves you."

Lelouch understood this, what Heero said was right, but it was also wrong.

To answer Heero he said "I believe that if I can build a world for her, then it is worth it, if I cannot be part of it that is the price I pay for what I have had to do."

Heero again nodded but this time he said "You said it well, just do you think your sister desires to live within a world without you?"

It was these words that hit Lelouch like a bullet, he had not thought about it that way.

Heero shook his head and said "You need to calm down, things need a foundation before they can be built."

Lelouch was inclined to agree, he knew Heero was asking him not to be too hasty.

Heero now looked at the door to his room and said "I see she has taken your room."

Lelouch gave a sigh of disgust and said "Yes that is true, she also claims that what I have is called Geass the power of the kings."

Heero shrugged and said "Your world is strange enough as it it."

Lelouch now looked at the face Heero had on, it was neutral as usual but he had to say.

"What do you mean by strange?" To these words Heero said "I have fought many battles, I have never encountered anyone with green hair like that ever."

Lelouch had to admit that, he knew that two of his sister had the colours purple and pink in there hair, it was also natural. "I guess that is another difference between our worlds."

It was at this that Heero decided to leave him be and walk back to his own room. "Remember what I said about losing your sister."

Lelouch nodded and said "I will." As Heero left Lelouch had to ask him "Your name Heero Yuy, is that your real name?"

To this Heero did not turn around but said "No, but it is a name that I have gotten used to."

Lelouch watched as Heero left his line of sight, his mind flashed back to his recollection of that nights events.

He nodded and said "Indeed, the battle has been won, but the war is just begun!"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys enjoy, what did you like about it, what did you dislike, like how Heero has to point out Green hair is weird?<strong>

**Next Chapter won't be out for at minimum a week at max umm... a month _I think?_**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed before I do appreciate it!**

**remember to Review if you want feed back have a major thing vote for who Heero should get with choices are as follows**

**1. Milly**

**2. Euphie**

**3. Cordellia **

**4. Nunnally (this will be Platonic)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm back with another chapter, I can't say I did this well and will be open to redoing it, why cause I think it could be better.**

**Oh I also got a way cooler pic for it but I am currently unable to due to a sheer awesomeness (Also that it is to large) put it up here I'll have a link to it on Google drive at some point., or just PM me for it**

**I want your feed back bad on this chapter so Pls review but no flaming**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

A whole five days had passed and now Heero by order of Milly Ashford, the SCP of Ashford Academy had ordered him, Heero Yuy to go and receive the new student.

He knew who the student was, he knew because the **SWZS **had told him.

Only thing he did not know was why he was chosen to go and fetch the new arrival.

His parting words with Lelouch were "I'm not involved with the your Student Council, why am I the escort."

To this Lelouch had no answer but "The President can be a little crazy at times."

Heero had replayed these words in his mind, their was no doubt that she was a little crazy, she was very crazy.

Having the features of someone who could be mistake for and Eleven in the eyes of the Japanese he had to wear the School uniform to the pick Suzaku Kururugi.

He knew that he did not look as if he was a super soldier trained from birth, but of he had to defend himself he had warned Lelouch.

"I may will defend myself if I am attack and I won't hesitate to kill them if they are trying to kill me."

He had made his way to the governing building and was getting a lot of stares from the soldiers.

He knew that the school would have informed them of who was going to escort the new student.

He, Heero Yuy was no in the midst of his foes and they did not even know it. He played in his mind all the possible situations that could happen if he were defend himself.

Due to the fact that he was still human and not the **Zero System**he knew his calculations would miss some details.

He was in the middle of calculating how he would escape when he saw Suzaku coming out of the gate.

"Ah so you must be the one who was sent for me, I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

He raised his hand and Heero thought "_The child who murdered his own father_."

He was raising his own hand to shake Suzaku's and introduce himself when he heard a noise from above.

"Look out below!"

Looking up Heero saw a girl with strange pink hair falling down from a window with what looked to be a curtain.

In those few seconds Heero was able to deduce she was not a prisoner of any sort.

With a push he shoved Suzaku out of harms way and caught jumped just a little higher than anyone regular man should be able to and caught the falling girl.

As he landed with her in his arms bridal style he saw her face and it matched on the **SWZS** had shown him of the Holy Britannian Royal Family.

"_She is Euph__e__mia Britannia of __Royal Family, I had no data that she was in the area_."

Putting her down with the same grace that he had caught her he said "Try not to fall from windows that high."

* * *

><p>Now it was Suzaku who saw the whole scene had no idea why Heero was so apathetic and seemed to be as if he was <em>without<em> emotion.

"What a girl literally falls into your arms and that's all you can say."

To this Heero was just trying to find the best way out of this and said "Things don't fall into your lap in life, who were you running away from."

Now Suzaku could tell that with a make shift curtain as rope she was running away from someone but he did not know who.

At that moment two men in black wearing sun glasses saw them and said "You two stay away from her!"

All Heero could think of was "_What type of cliché are these guys_?"

He was right then did try to grab the Princess and Heero was not shocked to see that Suzaku moved to get involved.

One of the two pulled out a gun and said "Back off punk we know what we are doing."

Now Heero was all for them taking the princess back to the castle or wherever but bringing out a gun on a kid was disgraceful.

Then again at the age of fifteen he had killed many men, so he was not one to judge, but with their charge so near they were being clumsy.

Deciding to take action his body moved far faster than any should and was able to close the two meters between him and the man.

He knew that the man's surprise was partly due to the fact Heero had his back to him a moment ago.

It was also due to the fact that he had not notice Heero and had been eyeing Suzaku.

In a way only a true expert could Heero not only turned the safety on the gun on but also twisted it out of the man's hand.

Flinging the gun to the side not desiring the attention of any guard he kicked the man back into the other one.

The two teens behind him did not know what to say, it was like a scene from an action movie where the Hero kicked the mooks butts.

He was about to turn around when he caught sight of a purple haired lady who wore a military uniform.

Heero had just recently read her file and knew she was the Second Princess Cornelia.

"Princess Euphemia behave yourself and you two Elevens what do you think you are doing here."

It was not a question and Heero did not want to confront her yet so he looked to Suzaku and said "Come we can talk later, the school is expecting you."

Suzaku did not move, the gaze of the Second Princess had not left Heero even as he turned his face to Suzaku.

"Just who are you that you can so easily disarm two men boy?"

If situation was not so tense Heero would have laughed at her calling him a child.

His friend Duo Maxwell had a son just two to three years younger than Suzaku.

Heero now said "I'm the head of the self-defence club at school, it is only natural that I could out play them."

In the back of his mind he had to admit "_Thank you Zero System for what I thought was the most unnecessary cover ever_."

The Second Princess now looked him in the eye, she did not see some boy with delusions of war there.

She saw a veteran soldier who has fought countless battles and always remained on top.

Physically the man before her was no more than a young adult, but his eyes had the disillusioned gazed of the ones who killed to long.

Cornelia asked the youth "You are you an Eleven?"

To this Heero shook his head and said "No, I was not born in this country nor do I hold myself to it."

Now only Euphemia heard both the pain and suffering behind these words.

"Sister, I ask that you stop trying to bring me back to the residence, you should check on brother as he has been in a rather bad state of mind."

Heero could not help but smile, at least on the inside "_Lelocuh's plan was to drive him to commit suicide, but it looks like the Second Princess had been called in early?_"

At this point he gave Suzaku a nod that meant, this was not for them to hear and they began to back away slowly.

It was Euphemia who saw their silent withdrawal and asked "Wait, I did not get to ask your name?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"_We need a codename for you when you are on earth."_

_A bearded old man with goggles said this._

"_How about the name of the man who pushed for peace in out of space."_

_The young pilot answered "Roger that."_

_He was preparing his mobile suit for **Operation Meteor** or at least the modified on of it._

"_Understand that from here on out you will be called Heero Yuy."_

**_Present_**

* * *

><p>"Heero Yuy, its a pleasure."<p>

These words he could put no emotion into and both Princess were a little shocked by the lack of emotion in his voice.

Suzaku on the other hand felt a shiver down his spine, this young man gave of an aura that told him to back off.

"_It is as if this guy is a killer or at least has killed, my gut tells me he is a very dangerous man_."

The thoughts of Third Princess Euphemia was "_I want to know more about him, every action he takes, it seems so sad, his face looks as if it is crying?_"

While the thoughts of Second Princess Cornelia were not as kind "_This young man who is he, why does his eyes fill me with a sense of dread_,_ just what is he."_

Now something that only the **Zero System **could predict happened, Heero had not contemplated the situation at all.

"Well then Heero Yuy, would you do me the honour of being my personal body guard."

Suzaku's jaw dropped in a comical style, Cornelia was rather shocked, Heero on the other hand did not show any form of emotion at all.

"I am still a student, it is doubtful that I can provide adequate protection for a member of the royal family."

The Third Princess shook her head "From what you showed me before you are far beyond the capabilities of the regular body guard."

Heero looked her in the eye and said "I am a school student, I would not be with you at the right time to be of any service."

The Third Princess smiled her signature smile and said "I am sure you can work around your school hours."

Now there were four paths that Heero could take here, the question was which one would he take?

In his mind he ran through them like a computer.

_Option one, turn her down and any attempts she makes, you need all the spare time you have to dedicate to fix **MS Snow White **and aiding Lelouch in his rebellion._

_Option two, accept her terms and agree to be her body guard, it will give you insight into their plans and allow you to pass it on to Lelouch._

_Option Three, take her seriously and find out her ideals and reveal the existence of her half brother and hope that she sides with him._

_Option four, kill everyone here, flee to the **MS Snow White**_ _use what operations are functional and destroy any who come for you._

Now all of them had their pros and cons, but some where far more drastic than the others.

The only path the Heero could see as the most beneficial at the moment would be '_Option two_'.

"If you do truly believe that I can serve I will not grudge you for it."

That was as close as she or anyone around him and the moment could get to 'mission accepted'.

"Why thank you Mr Yuy, now you can deal with my sister."

The Second Princess said this as she eyed him carefully, she did not know what to make of the young man.

"_I will have to do a background check on him later_."

At this moment Euphemia said "Well now then that I have a personal and loyal body guard, how about we go look around this city?"

Heero saw the way out of this and pointed to Suzaku "I was given the task of escorting him into the school."

The Third Princess gave a smile at her sister and her sister capitulated and said "I can arrange an escort for him."

Heero noted that she could not resist her little sister.

"_I wonder if this can be used to cloud her judgement in the future_?"

It was so like him to think of the gain in the long run.

She now turned her smile to Heero and said "Well now that's settled how about a tour of the city, with you mind."

Now Heero took a very deep breath in "_Why am I the one stuck with Princesses?"_

But instead he said "I cannot go about idle in school uniforms, allow me to return with Suzaku and get changed."

She saw the sense to what he said and smiled "I'll allow it, but be back here within an hour that is all I can ask you."

Heero bid her farewell and joined Suzaku in the car returning to Ashford Academy.

The Second Princess looked at her younger sister and asked "Why did you ask him to be your body guard, I could have picked a suitable member myself."

The Third Princess only smiled at her sister and said "There is just something about him, something that tells me his is different from others, I want to know him and why he is in pain?"

Her older sister was a little shocked at how mature her younger sibling had become but she was no less proud.

"_I just hope that he is not an assassin sister, he has the eyes of a soldier, he has killed, you wouldn't know because you have not killed yourself_."

* * *

><p>The whole car trip back to the academy Heero made a mental note.<p>

Not only was Suzaku a fool and a murderer, he was also down right insufferable.

He spent the whole trip telling Heero how lucky he was that he got offered a position despite not being Britannian.

To this Heero had to remind the Suzaku that he was not born in Japan either.

"_Remind me to have __**SWZS**__ find a way to harass Milly Ashford f__o__r a while_."

Her endeavour had cost him time as well as his freedom, both of which were as valuable as they were precious.

Heero had been through man difficult battles, trying not to full on get out to moving car to escape the incessant chatter of Suzaku Kururugi was now among them.

The ten minutes of a drives could have been a year to Heero when he got out of the car.

"You are going to get changed and go back to her right?" Suzaku was now looking at Heero who only wanted him to shut up.

"Yes, I am a man of my word."

In his heart Heero did not wish to return, but knew he had to, so putting on signature green singlet and light blue jeans and white jacket he returned to the car that was waiting for him.

Lelouch saw him as he was about to leave and asked "Heero, where are you going, I mean why are you in casuals you know that's not allowed."

To this Heero said "I've was asked to return and see a lady Euphie."

Now to any that heard this he sound like he was called by a noble.

To Lelouch he said "_I've to see Euphie_."

In Lelouch's mind he thought "_Three laters before the name, could he be talking about Third Princess Euphemia_?"

But Lelouch replied "Oh so you have been called upon by your benefactor okay then."

He gave Heero a nod as if to say "_I'll deal with Milly_."

* * *

><p>In the meantime at the Britannian Governors Palace Second Princess Cornelia was having her men look into this <em>Heero Yuy<em>.

"Report, what have you found on the suspect?"

Her chief intelligence officer just shook his head.

"His background all checks out, all our files on him report that he was in the database as soon as he became an Honorary Britannian."

She was still not convinced "_Why do I have the feeling that I will have to fight that boy_."

His eyes were what scared her, they did not belong to a child but a seasoned soldier.

"Can you get confirmation on his parents?"

Her officer shook his head "I can but they were located within a graveyard within Europe."

The Second Princess raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean were?"

The office was about to answer when her personal Knight Gilbert Guilford arrived.

"My lady if I may, I have checked on the schools records he only transferred in recently from the homeland."

She turned to her knight and asked "What of the ones who sent him to the school, his guardian."

The Knights face grimaced at this and said "From the reports his uncle was one of the medical teams who perished at Shinjuku incident."

She did not know what to make of it, it was true that if a soldier had a child they could transfer them here.

"What of the name Yuy, is that a birth name or a name he has taken."

To this Sir Guilford said "It is his real name, at least in our records, but my lady, why the sudden interest in a teenage boy?"

To this she could only look at her knight and give a soft sigh "His eyes, if you had seen them you and I would know both that they do not belong on a child."

To this Sir Guilford raised his eyebrow and asked "What do you mean my lady, is he a suspect of being a child soldier?"

She shook her head and gave another sigh "Why do I feel as if I am fighting a ghost?"

In truth she did not know she was not fighting a ghost rather an advance super learning AI built for combat and war.

It was also known for turning a flawed product such as _humans _into the ultimate weapon.

If the **SWZS **face could move it would have been laughing as it messed with the Second Princess.

The back story it had created for her to follow was not too good to be true but all the more believable, it was also feeling in Heero via text.

* * *

><p>Heero was now in the residence alone with the Third Princess Euphemia.<p>

She was sitting down and had just poured two cups of tea. "You care for some."

She flashed Heero her signature smile and three options came into Heero's head.

_Option one: Accept the Tea and drink it with her as to not offend her._

_Option two: Kill her and run away_.

_Option t__hree__: Accept the tea but only pretend to drink it, it may have something inside it and that may be your downfall._

The voice that said this in his head sounded very much like Doctor J.

Heero decided to go with option three in this situation as it was the safest approach, he knew that the Princess herself was kind, but her sister was not so much.

"You seem rather distant, Mr Yuy, please take a seat here."

She gestured to a chair opposite hers at the small table and Heero rather elegantly took a seat.

"I'd like to learn a little bit more about you Heero, I mean my sister is doing that her way right now I would guess."

On the trip here the **SWZS** sent him all the information that it had updated on him.

Heero had memorised this so he could repeat it.

"There is not much to know about me, I was born in an unknown location, my parents split up my father who took me in died before I was seven."

"I was taken in by a doctor who just died in the Shinjuku incident."

Euphemia raised her hand to her mouth and gasped it was such a brutal tale.

What made it more brutal is that Heero said it without a shred of emotion.

All of was true he just the doctor died a good many years ago and in Space Ship Libra.

She look away from gaze and said "My apologies, I did not mean to bring up any painful memories."

Heero shook his head "None taken, the Doctor taught me to move on, so that the dead can rest in peace."

These words seemed to be very wise to the young Third Princess.

"He must have been a good person."

Heero did not answer her, well he did but his answer could mean both yes and no.

"He did what was necessary to make me who I am."

To the Princess those were an interesting choice of words.

"You see I would like to be able to see the city Mr Yuy, see what I am meant to represent."

To this Heero said "You desire to see more than the reports you're told."

She gave him a nod and flashed him her smile "Yes, that is it exactly, I want to make life in area Eleven better for the people here and the people we took this land from."

"_She is an idealist like Releena, I guess that is not so bad_."

Heero thought this though he said "That is a dream you can work towards in time."

She now took a sip of her tea and saw him do the same.

"Do you think me foolish or naïve for trying to do such a thing?"

To this Heero said "No, I am no judge or expert on such matter."

A quality she now knew he had, he was honest, brutally honest about his opinions.

"Just as asking, do you have your own dream to work towards?"

To this Heero said "I have goals that I set for myself, they are what I work towards."

Princess Euphemia then sighed and said "It must be nice to be strong like you are, to be able to achieve what you desire."

To this Heero said "No one is strong, we are all weak, that's what makes us human, I am no more strong than you are."

She smiled and said "You are a kind and unique man Mr Yuy, I am sure that your parent's and guardian are proud of you."

Heero just said as he pretended to drink his tea "There are some things that we can never truly know."

This she agreed with him, she herself knew that it was no good if you just focused on the past.

Hearing a knock on the door to men opened it, it seemed as if she was need for something.

"It was nice to see and speak with you Heero, I hope we can do this again?"

To this Heero just said "You asked me to be your body guard."

That was as close to "_It will be my pleasure"_ that she would get from him.

"Would you mind waiting here, I will be back after I have finished with this."

* * *

><p>She left with the two men and no sooner than the door had closed behind them than another door opened and the Second Princess emerged.<p>

She had a gun pointed at him.

Heero saw her, but he did not react he just sat down as he had been asked and waited for the Third Princess to return.

"Just who are you, here I stand with you at gun point and yet you remain so calm?"

Heero's reply went along the lines of "One, if you were going to kill me, you would wait until Princess Euphemia is a good distance away."

She had to admit the boys powers of deduction far surpassed her own.

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it without talking or giving me a chance to react to you."

The boy before her spoke with all the tactical knowledge of a Veteran commander, she knew that he was not finished as well.

"Even if I were to panic, you would still shoot me, all it would have changed was a waste of energy."

She had to agree with the boy, she did not know where he came to know of this, but he was rather battle wise.

"Give me one good reason to not shoot you here and now, Mr Heero Yuy?"

To this Heero said "I won't that is your decision on your own to decided."

She lowered the gun and looked at him, those eyes were the same, very much alike to her own and yet the couldn't be more distant.

Her Knight, Sir Guilford came in through the same door she used "I see now what you mean my lady, his eyes are out of place on that young a face."

"_So it was my eyes not my actions the truly alerted the Second Princess Cornelia, I will have to keep that in mind_."

To the Knight he asked "What is is about my eyes that you find so strange?"

To this the Knight gave the only reply he had.

"Your eyes show a soldier who has fought constantly in countless battles where the magnitude of death is unnumbered and always emerging on top."

Heero was not fazed, he knew better than to react to this.

"You say that, but from what I can guess, you have already researched my history and who I am."

Princess Cornelia narrowed her eyes then said "You seem rather confident that we won't kill you?"

Heero then repeated what he had said before "If you had intended to kill me you would not have talked to me, you would just do it."

The Second Princess had to ask "What makes you think like that."

To this Heero gave the only answer that he could give "In life there are two slopes, the slope that leads up and the slope that leads down."

"When you came in her and decided not to shoot me, you were on the slope that lead downhill, I do not see you as the type to let the flow take you."

He then said with a rather blunt and almost robotic voice "I can only see that you are trying to gain information and the weapon is a threat to keep me on my toes and in fear for my life."

Then Princess Cornelia asked him "What is your view on life."

To answer here Heero said something rather contradictory.

"All life is precious but also cheap, mine especially so."

It was the mere paradox of what he said that confused both Princess and Knight, it was if he was saying.

"_I view life as gift to be treasured, but in situation it is cheap and can be cast aside easily_."

Heero then stood up and proceeded to leave the room neither Princess Cornelia, or Sir Guilford tried to stop him.

"_What is with that young man, he was able to play us like a flute, I would hate to face him in battle any time soon_."

Cornelia thought this as she put her gun away, just as she did this her younger sister returned to the room.

"Oh where did Mr Yuy go, I hope you did not scare him off!"

The Second Princess looked a little confused hadn't he just exited from the same door she came in.

"Third Princess Euphemia, he just left through the door you entered from, surely you must have past him in the hallway?"

The Third Princess rushed out to the hallway and when she found it empty opened up a window.

She could not see him anywhere, see looked frantically but he was nowhere to be seen.

"When you panic you cloud your judgement and allows you to miss details that are right in front of you."

At these words the Third Princess spun on her heel and saw Heero leaning against the wall behind her.

"Would it hurt you to say something before I made a fool of myself?"

To this all Heero could say, "If you had seen me it would have proven that you don't need my protection."

She then flashed him her signature smile and said "Well I am glad then, having you around will be a lot more proactive."

Heero almost returned the smile, almost, this way he could keep informed about the movements of Britannia and give them to Lelouch.

Though it did have one downside in Heero's eyes "_Why am I the one stuck with the Princess, again?"_

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it, I can't say its my best but I won't change it if you guys think it's alright,<strong>

**Oh and thanks for the pairing reviews, Seriously as well as in a Sarcastic matter, people voting on multiple why this is not a harem, also as a Lolicon whats wrong with you (Heero is not emotionally strong enough for that)**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW and let me know of anythings I should improve, So far I am having the two ****princess as potential and of course their is Milly, but plot wise to two Princesses I can play with a bit more.**

**Until Next time**


End file.
